Antes que me vaya dame un beso
by Zabinii
Summary: Une soirée, de l'alcool, une fille, un garçon, un lit et deux ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

Après trois OS écrit il y a plus de deux ans, je me relance dans l'aventure.

En espérant que ca vous plaise !

Disclamer : Tout appartient à J. à part l'histoire.

Titre : _Antes que me vaya dame un beso - Avant que tu t'en ailles, donne-moi un baiser (daddy yankee – la despedida)_

Résumer: Une soirée, de l'alcool, une fille, un garçon, un lit et deux ennemis.

Remarque : L'histoire est divisé en plusieurs petits chapitres. Tous les soirs je continue un peu l'histoire donc dès qu'un chapitre fini je le poste, ne vous inquiétez pas !

_**Antes que me vaya dame un beso**_

Elle réussit à trouver la serrure pour y mettre sa clé. Ils éclatèrent de rire, seuls eux comprenaient ce qui qu'ils se racontaient. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, il fit de même. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire encore une fois. Elle retira ses talons et lui ses chaussures. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, à se regarder, sans parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit les devant. Elle se mit en califourchon sur lui et commença à l'embrasser. Son baiser était plutôt doux et timide à la fois. Elle se demanda ce qui lui prit de faire ça. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda la tête penché sur le coté.

« Qu'est ce qu'il est beau », ce disait elle. Là, allongé sur son lit, la chemise à moiter ouverte et la regardant avec envi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il ne tarda pas à prendre la relève. Il l'a fit basculer délicatement à ses cotés et se mit sur elle. Il prit son visage être ses mains et répondit à son baiser avec fougue. Pendant leur baiser, elle passa sa main sur son torse et défit les quelques boutons qui restaient encore accrochés, lui enleva la chemise et commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Il lui enleva son haut et releva sa jupe. A peine quelques minutes après il se retrouva en elle. Leurs souffles étaient saccadés, leurs gestes assemblés. Ils appréciés ce merveilleux moment, même si ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient. Plus tard, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans se douter de ce qui allé arriver...

**Le réveil**

_Le lendemain..._

« Hmm... », dit le garçon en se relevant. Il se mit en position assise sur le lit où il se trouvé. Il se massa la tête et regarda autour de lui. C'était ni sa chambre, ni ses meuble, ni son lit et …

« GRANGER ? » cria-t-il. Il eu aussitôt le réflexe de soulever la couverture qui les couvrait. Ils étaient nus.

« Oh putain qu'est ce que j'ai fais? » dit-il aussi doucement qu'il pu. Il se leva essayant de pas la réveiller au passage, ramassa ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il sorti son téléphone de sa poche. Il affiché 10:07. 3 messages non lus. Il ouvrit le premier :

9:37 T'es ou ? On avait rendez-vous à 9:30 devant le chaudron baveur ! Bouge toi avant que je te tue !. Blaise

9:41 Je viens de voir ta mère. Elle m'a demandé si tu avais passé la nuit chez moi vu que tu n'étais pas chez toi ce matin et j'ai répondu que non. Tu veux bien me dire où tu es ?. Asteria

10:01 Draco, si tu me réponds pas ou me rejoins pas tout de suite je te coupe ta partie génitale et la ligné des Malfoy s'éteindra avec toi !. Blaise

Il regarda Hermione sur le lit et essaya de se rappeler la soirée qu'il avait passé. Cela lui revint en mémoire.

La soirée où ils s'étaient retrouvés, les pics qu'ils se sont envoyés, les whisky pur feu par dizaines, leur transplanage dans son appartement, leurs baiser, la chaleur de son corps, ses murmures de plaisir … Il eu un petit sourire puis secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensés. Il prit son portable et répondit aux messages.

Blaise : Oublie le chaudron baveur, retrouves moi chez moi dans 5 minutes ! Par contre TOI t'as pas intérêt à être en retard !

Asteria : Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. On se voit à une heure.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Elle était allongé sur le ventre, les mains sous son oreiller. Il la regarda, l'embrassa sur son front, fit demi tour vers la porte et transplana chez lui.

Blaise était affalé sur le sofa quand Draco arriva dans son appartement. Son salon était immense. Il y avait deux canapé blanc qui se faisaient face au milieu de la pièce, espacé par une table basse vitré noire. Quelques meubles sur les cotés étaient gris et les murs peints en blanc. La cuisine se trouvé au fond à gauche du séjour. Elle aussi était blanche avec des meubles gris. Une porte grise donné sur sa chambre. Un couloir au fond a droite donné sur la salle de bain, les toilettes et quelques chambres d'amis.

« On doit parler, toi et moi... » dit Blaise en le regardant de la tête au pied.

« ...Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? » il fronça les sourcils, s'approcha de lui et le renifla.

« Tu sens la fille » conclua-t-il. Le jeune blond sourit.

« Tu t'es pris pour un chien, dis moi ? »

« Non mais on me la fait pas a moi ! C'était qui ? »

« Personne » répondit Draco en allant dans sa chambre.

« Oui et moi je m'appelle Crabbe ! Non allez, sans rire Dray ! Qu'est ce t'as foutu hier soir ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as déjà trompé ? Arrête ! Tu te fiance dans une semaine et elle est déjà cocu la pauvre ! »

« Depuis quand ca te fais de la peine ce genre de chose ? » Dit Draco en passant sa tête en dehors de la chambre, un sourire en coin. Il revint habillé avec un short gris et un t-shirt bleu marine. Rien n'avait changé sur lui depuis Poudlard: ses cheveux blond , son visage froid, ses yeux gris et son corps musclé. Tout sauf la cicatrice qui lui resté sur son avant bras gauche. La marque des ténèbres avez disparut, laissant une cicatrice, il y a 3 ans, après la chute de Voldemort. Blaise fit mine de réfléchir et éclata de rire.

« Non t'as raison, je m'en fou ! Allez, tape m'en cinq ! » dit-il en levant sa main vers lui.

« Tape m'en quoi ? ? Mais d'où tu sors ca toi? » le blond regarda le brun comme s'il venait d'un autre monde.

« Oh c'est Hermione qui l'a apprit à Jimmy ! Tu sais quand elle nous avez invité à manger chez elle avec Pansy. Elle s'amusait avec le petit et elle lui apprenait le « tape m'en cinq ». Ça consiste à mettre ... » mais il s'arrêta de parler car Draco ne l'écoutait plus. Celui-ci regardé ailleurs.

« C'est quoi qui te rends comme ca ? Le fait que je parle d'elle ? Écoute Dray,je sais que ton père est mort à cause de Potter et Weasley et que tu ne les supporte pas. Mais tu sais qu'en tant que Médicomage, elle a su sauvé Jimmy pendant l'accouchement de Pansy et ca je lui serai toujours redevable ! Tu le comprends ca au moins ? Non ? » demanda-t-il a son meilleur ami. Il était encore ailleurs. En faite, il pensé a elle.

« Oh qu'est que tu me fais la mec ? C'est la première fois que quand je te parle d'elle tu te met dans cet état ! » Blaise commença à s'assoir à coté de Draco en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. A peine avait-il effleuré ses fesses sur le sofa qu'il se releva.

« OHH PUTAINNN ! T'as pas fais ca ? C'est elle pas vrai ? C'est elle ? » cria-t-il en asseyant en face de lui.

« Pff qu'est que tu raconte.. » dit le jeune blond

« J'y crois pas ! C'était bien au moins ? » continua Blaise sans tenir compte de la remarque de Draco.

« Je sais pas trop … Je m'en rappel plus en plus … » commença-t-il.

« Mais en plus T'AS AIME ? » Blaise éclata de rire.

« Arrête ca me fait peur à moi ! » dit-il en se levant.

« Mais t'inquiète pas ! Avec les filles que tu as eu, Hermione ne sera pas première je pense : Morag, Lisa, Susan, Hannah... »

« Laura, Emma, Daphné, Alicia, Angelina... »

« Sans oublier Asteria et Hermione... »

« La fille du bar... »

« La vendeuse... »

« La serveuse ... »

« ET LA FILLE AUX GROS SEINS DE CHEZ ZONKO »

« ET LA FILLE AUX GROS SEINS DE CHEZ ZONKO »

Ils éclairent de rire. Draco s'étala sur le sofa. Il regardé le plafond.

« Tu vois même avec cinq, six filles... »

« Quinze filles Dray» coupa Blaisa.

« ...Je crois qui en a aucune qui m'a fait autant rêver qu'elle » continua-t-il sans prêter attention au brun. Il se releva brusquement.

« Non maintenant j'arrête mes conneries! Dans une semaine je vais me fiancé avec Asteria comme l'avait promis mon père à son père et voilà ! » en voyant que Blaise ouvrit la bouche pour parler, il répliqua aussitôt:

« Et l'histoire est clos ! Par contre si jamais Granger est au courant de quoi que ce soit je te jure que Jimmy n'aura pas d'autre frères et sœurs je peux te l'affirmer » il sortit son portable de la poche 11:31.

« Je te laisse, Pansy doit m'attendre. A la la qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi Dray ? » le jeune blond lui lança un de ses regards noir. Avant de transplaner, Blaise rajouta :

« Pansy sera au courant » avec son plus grand sourire et il disparut. Draco resta debout à regarder l'endroit d'où venait de disparaître son meilleur ami.

_Pendant ce temps chez la lionne..._

**Voilà j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu ! Le deuxième arrive surement demain !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Comme prévu le chapitre 2 !**

_Pendant ce temps chez la lionne ..._

« Mione? Mione? » une jeune fille aux cheveux roux était au dessus d'Hermione et lui secouait doucement l'épaule. Cette dernière émit un gémissement et lui tourna le dos.

« Mione? Il est onze heure et demi, réveilles toi ! Je sais qu'on est samedi et que tu travaille que ce soir, mais quand même! » continua Ginny.

« Oui, oui ca y est ! Je me lève ! » Hermione se redressa sur son lit, s'étira avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle se souvint de la veille.

« Oh non » dit-elle en se rallongeant, sa tête enfoncé dans son oreiller.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »Répéta-t-elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Mione? Ça ne va pas? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » elle se releva, maintenant elle regardé Ginny dans les yeux et murmuré:

« Non, non, non... »

« Arrête tu me fais peur ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dis moi ! » Hermione la prit dans ses bras et continué a dire : Non, non, non ...

« Qu'est ce que t'as fais comme connerie encore? » Ginny la regarda et baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine. Elle fit un saut en arrière.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou toute nul ? » cria la jeune femme. Hermione attrapa sa couverture et se recouvra. Elle regarda sa meilleure amie avec les larmes aux yeux. Ginny s'assit sur le bord de son lit et lui prit la main.

« La dernière fois c'est avec Dean » fit Ginny un sourire en coin.

« Et cette fois ci c'est avec qui ? Seamus ? » Hermione secoua la tete.

« Cormac ? »

« Jordan ? »

« Neville ? »

« Oui, j'allais t'en parler ! »

« Je le connais ? »

« Oh que oui! »

« Je sais pas moi ! Aide moi ! » s'écria la rousse.

« Malfoy... » dit-elle dans un murmure.

« Quoi? Mal... » ne comprenant pas. Les sourcils froncés, elle réfléchit.

« MALFOY ? » comprit-elle enfin.

« Oui, je sais, je sais ! Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait ! » dit Hermione au bord de la crise de nerf. Ginny éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrai ? Allez racontes ! Euh par contre avant habille toi, non ? » Hermione s'entoura autour de son drap, se leva et récupéra des habits dans un placard. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle y ressortit habillé.

Comparé à Draco, elle, elle avait changé. Ses habituels cheveux bruns touffus étaient maintenant long et ne formaient que quelques anglaises, ses hanches et sa poitrine étaient devenus généreuses. Son débardeur et son short noir faisaient ressortir son teint bronzé pour le mois de juin.

« C'est sur que vu comme ça, Malfoy n'a pas pu te résister » déclara Ginny en regarda son amie.

« La ferme » répliqua cette dernière, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, je t'écoute » Les deux anciennes Gryffondor s'allongèrent sur le lit et se mirent face à face.

« Je commence... Hier soir j'ai mangé avec ton frère dans un restaurent. Tout c'est bien passé jusqu'à ce que pendant le dessert, il a reçu un message de Lavande...

« ENCORE ? » coupa Ginny en se relevant.

« Non, non laisse moi continuer » rassura Hermione en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. La jeune rousse reprit place.

« Tu sais que c'est pas la première fois qu'il reçoit des messages d'autres filles et que moi de mon coté c'est pareil ! Alors on a parlé et finalement on est venu à la conclusion qu'on resté ensemble par défaut parce qu'on s'aime trop sans pour autant s'aimer comme on devrait. Puis plus tard il a proposé de me raccompagner jusqu'à chez moi mais j'ai refusé ! Prétextant ne pas vouloir l'embêter. Il est parti et je suis resté sur ma chaise en pensa à ce que j'allais devenir »

« Ne sois pas stupide Mione ! » déclara son amie en lui faisant une sourire.

« Je pensé à Toi, à Harry, votre mariage et au futur Potter » dit-elle en lui posant sa main sur son ventre légèrement bombé.

« A Luna et son mari, à Pansy et à Blaise... J'ai 22 ans et même pas un homme sur qui compter ! Alors je suis sorti du restaurent et j'ai marché le long de la rue jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant le chaudron baveur. J'y suis rentré et me suis rendu sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai entendu de la musique et des gens qui riaient alors je suis rentré dans ce nouveau pub. Je me suis dirigé vers le comptoir et j'ai commencé à boire un verre ou deux et là...

« Malfoy rentre en jeu » coupa Ginny en se frottant les mains surexcité de savoir la suite.

« Oui comme tu dis il est arrivé. Il était assit à 1 mètres de moi. Quand il m'a vu, il est de suite venu vers moi, son sourire en coin comme il sait bien le faire. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici alors je lui ai dis que ca le regardait pas, on a commençait à ses lancer des pics par ci par là et file en aiguille je lui ai raconté pourquoi j'étais là, il a décidé que je devais oublier alors on a enchainé les whisky pur feu, on a danser et on a atterrit chez moi... Et voilà tu sais tout ! » conclua-t-elle. Elle se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond.

« Et ? » dit Ginny

« Et quoi? » répondit Hermione en tournant la tête vers elle.

« C'était comment ma foi? » s'écria la rousse impatiente.

« C'était … Woww ... »

« Woww ... » répéta Ginny. Elle se mit elle aussi sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Et elles éclatèrent de rire.

« C'était qu'une nuit parmi t'en d'autre, non Gin ? »

« Si tu le dis » répondit-elle la regardant du coin de l'œil. Hermione n'entendit même pas la réponse de son amie car elle pensé encore à cette nuit, cette nuit de folie.

**Voilà le passage pour Hermione ! J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et que vous arrivez à comprendre ! Faite moi le savoir si il y a des passages pas très clairs !**

**A demain (surement le matin) pour la suite ! Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chez Draco**

Le jeune blond était assit sur son canapé, dans son appartement, à lire la gazette des sorciers. Quelques minutes plus tard, un léger _Plop_, lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de transplaner chez lui. Il détourna à peine ses yeux du journal pour regarder qui c'était. Reconnaissant la personne, il replongea dans sa lecture. C'était une jeune femme de 20 ans. Elle portait une robe fluide noire qui lui arrivé au genou. Ses cheveux étaient châtain, raide, coupé au carré. Son teint était pale, son nez pointu, ses yeux marron et son regard était froid, supérieur. Son sourire sonnait faux. Elle s'appelait _Asteria Greengrass_, sang pur.

« Je vois que ce cher Zabini est passé par ici » dit-elle en avança vers le centre de la pièce. Sa démarche était à la fois sensuelle et déterminé. Elle sortit sa baguette de son sac à main et jeta un sort. Les deux sofa et la table basse se remirent droit.

« Je hais le désordre, surtout dans ma vie » ajouta la jeune femme en jetant un regard soutenu à Draco. Ne daignant même pas lever le regard vers elle il répliqua d'un ton sec.

« Moi oui » Il posa son pied sur la table basse et la fit décaler de quelque centimètre. Ne faisant pas attention à lui, elle alla s'assoir à coté de lui. Avec sa main elle caressa le bras du jeune blond.

« T'étais ou hier soir alors ? » elle continué de lui caresser le bras.

« Je te l'ai dis ce matin, ca te regarde pas » il était toujours entrain de lire la gazette.

« Mais tu sais que dans une semaine on se fiance et que je n'accepterai plus ca » elle souriait mais son regard était devenu méprisant.

« Comme tu dis, c'est dans une semaine Chérie » dit-il en accentuant bien sur le « Chérie »

« Mais je peux au moins te faire oublier cette nuit » répliqua-t-elle. Draco réfléchit quelques secondes, puis posa son journal sur la table basse, lui prit son visage et l'embrassa avec fougue. Il lui monta dessus, souleva sa robe et rentra en elle. Ils firent l'amour sauvagement. Mais dans la tête de Draco, il y avait un tout autre scenario : il pensé à elle et leur nuit ensemble. Quand ils eurent fini, le blond se releva et avant de se diriger vers le couloir qui le mener dans la salle de bain, il dit d'un ton ferme :

« Rhabille toi, on va chez ma mère » Non, elle avait pas réussit à lui faire oublier cette nuit.

En transplanant devant le manoir des Malfoys, Asteria ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« On est obligé d'aller tous les jours chez ta mère ? » Draco la regarda en soulevant un sourcils.

« Ce que tu n'as pas encore compris, je pense, c'est que c'est grâce à mes parents que je vais t'épouser alors si tu manques de respect à mère, ca va être vite réglé » Elle le fixa, incrédule avant de lui sourire. Elle lui attrapa le bras et s'accrocha à lui. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la porte du manoir. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Draco tapa. Aussitôt une jeune femme blonde ouvrit.

« Toujours aussi beau à ce que je vois » déclara la jeune femme.

« Toujours aussi belle à ce que je vois aussi » renchérit le blond. Ils se prirent dans les bras.

« Comme tu m'as manqué! » dirent-il en cœur. Il se regardèrent et sourirent. Asteria n'en mener pas large, elle regarda la blonde d'un air supérieur.

« Je suis Asteria _Greengrass_, fiancé de Draco » dit-elle en se mettant devant le blond. La jeune blonde la regarda de la tête au pied. Son sourire attendrissant se changea en un regard froid et amer.

« Moi c'est Malfoy, Lana Malfoy. Cousine germaine de Draco, fille de Marcus Malfoy, frère de Lucius Malfoy » dit-elle d'un ton aussi sec qu'elle aurait voulu. Asteria resta sans voix « depuis quand Draco avait une cousine ? » se demanda-t-elle. Pour pas perdre la face, elle rentra dans le manoir sans un mot. Lana murmura à l'oreille de son cousin.

« J'aimerai pas etre à ta place ! Et si elle fait sa belle avec moi, tu sais de quoi je suis capable » Draco sourit, fit un bisous sur la joue à sa cousine et rentra à son tour.

A l'intérieur,il y avait un grand hall d'entrée avec une porte qui permettait d'accéder directement au salon de la maison. Ce dernier était décorée de façon somptueuse, un magnifique tapis posé au sol et contenait du mobilier luxueux. Une longue table en verre se trouvait au centre de la pièce, il y avait une nappe argenté et trois chandeliers pour la décorée. Mrs Malfoy se tenait assis sur un canapé en cuir noir d'angle positionné contre le mur gauche de la pièce. Elle tenait dans sa main un verre remplit de jus de citrouille. Elle aussi était d'un blond éclatant, ses cheveux formaient un chignon tiré. Cette femme inspiré le respect. Asteria était assit a coté d'elle.

« Bonjour mère » fit Draco. Il alla faire un bisous sur la joue de sa mère. Elle regarda son fils et lui sourit. Il s'assit à coter d'elle. Lana quand à elle se faufila entre Asteria et Mrs Malfoy. Asteria lui lança un regard noir que la jeune Malfoy le lui rendit aussitôt.

« Où en sont les préparatifs des fiançailles Asteria ? » déclara Narcissa.

« Et bien je crois que c'est bientôt fini »

« Et je peux savoir où ca va ce passer? » demanda Lana à Asteria.

« Ici, même »

« Et qui préparera le repas? »

« Les elfes de maison des Malfoy »

« Ouai en gros ma tante t'as proposer et toi tu t'es contenté de dire oui » lâcha Lana. La future fiancé lui lança un regard noir. Narcissa mit sa main sur celle de sa nièce et la serra.

« Bah c'est c'est vrai quoi ! » Narcissa resserra sa main. Lana la regarda et baissa les yeux puis releva la tête vers Asteria et lui demanda en un sourire hypocrite:

« Et ta robe ? »

« On va pas se marier Lana » et elle sourit contente d'elle. Lana se trouva vers son cousin.

« C'est bien connu de se fiancer tous nus ! » Asteria perdit son sourire et Draco et sa cousine rirent. Un petit rire s'échappa de la plus âgée des Malfoy.

« et la décoration alors? » reprit la jeune blonde.

« Les nappes seront ivoire et orange et surement que ma robe sera de la même couleur » répondit Asteria essayant de garder son calme.

« J'aurai préfère qu'elle soit nu plutôt qu'elle porte cette couleur » Draco avança sa main vers sa cousine et cette dernière la tapa.

« On est au moins d'accord sur la même chose » dit-il enfin.

« Et les invités ? »

« Sa famille, la mienne et des connaissance »

« Je n'ai plus de famille Asteria » déclara Draco. Sa cousine lui tendit sa main et il la tapa. La future fiancé n'en pouvant plus de les entendre se leva. Elle sortit sa baguette et commença à jeter des sorts sur des objets mal positionné.

« Et en plus elle est folle à lier » lâcha la plus jeune des Malfoys. Elle vit pas venir le sort que lança Asteria sur elle. Elle se contracta entièrement, le souffle coupé, elle réussit a dire:

« Draco ... » Asteria la regarda faussement désolée. Narcissa était paniqué. Draco s'était levé. Il prit sa cousine et la porta.

« Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » cria le blond fou de rage.

« Elle m'a poussé à bout » fit la concerné pour sa défense.

« Dis toi que la c'est le quart de ce qu'elle peut te faire. Je l'amène à L'Hôpital St Mangouste »

Et ils disparurent en trois légères _Plop._

**Ah ah que va t-il se passer ? ****Je pense que vous vous en doutez ^^**

**La suite demain ! ****Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**A L'hôpital St Mangouste**

Hermione était dans son bureau. Elle replissait quelques formulaires des patients qu'elle avait eu cette semaine. Elle regarda l'heure 17:00. Elle souffla longuement. Elle avait commencé il y a un heure et finissait dans cinq heures. Habituellement elle aimé être à son travail, aider les gens, les sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas la tête à ca. Elle se languissait de rentrer chez elle et de dormir. Non ça c'est ce qu'elle voulait ce faire croire. En réalité, elle voulait le revoir. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui. Elle se maudissait intérieurement. L'heure d'avant, elle avait eu deux patients blonds et elle n'avait pas pu garder son calme. Elle se haïssait et **le** haïssait. Son portable vibra. Elle récupéra et lu :

- 17:11 Tu manges à la maison ce soir. Harry

Elle lui répondit :

Harry : Je travailles jusqu'à 10h.

Elle reposa son portable. Elle voulait pas le voir, d'ailleurs elle espérai que Ginny lui ai rien raconté. Elle supportai pas quand Harry lui faisait la morale. Il voulait que Ron et elle arrêtent leurs conneries et qu'ils restent ensemble. Mais c'était physiquement et moralement impossible. Elle avait trop donné pour Ron. Maintenant elle voulait profiter de ses 22 ans. C'était décidé, elle allait profiter ! Son portable vibra :

- 17:13 On t'attendra. Harry

Elle ne répondit même pas. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et souffla . Plus que 4:45. Son portable vibra :

- 17:15 Ginny m'a raconté, je vais te tuer. Harry

Elle sourit et répondit :

- Si tu savais comme je t'emmerde profondément ! A tout à l'heure.

« Mione, il y a une patiente qui t'attend dans la chambre 7 » fit une jeune brune à la porte de son bureau.

« Merci Amy j'en pouvais plus d'être dans ce bureau ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Elle se leva et se mit à marcher à coter de la jeune brune.

« La patiente a reçu un sort de rangement, elle est entièrement contracté et a du mal à respirer »

« Quel idée de lancer un sort destiné au objet à un humain ? » Hermione accéléra le pas.

« Il y a eu une dispute, a déclaré la famille » Hermione rentra dans la chambre. Une femme blonde était recroquevillé, on arrivait même pas à distinguer son visage. Elle avança vers la patiente.

« C'est quoi ton nom ? » s'enquit la lionne.

« Lana... » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Alors Lana, je vais te faire avaler une potion qui va te faire gonflé et petit à petit, tu vas redevenir à la normal » Hermione sortit de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle avait un petit flacon verdâtre dans les mains. Elle lui avança jusqu'à ses lèvres et lui fit boire d'un seul trait.

« Je reviens dans dix minutes et normalement ca devrait aller » Tout le corps de Lana commença à gonfler. Hermione sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers d'autres chambres pour voir les autres patients et leurs états.

Comme prévu, la lionne revint dix minutes dans la chambre. Lana était redevenu normal, juste son visage qui continuait de dégonfler. Elle avança vers la patiente et ausculta.

« C'est bon tout vas bien, tu … » Hermione s'arrêta et la fixa les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas docteur ? » s'enquit Lana. Le visage parfaitement remis de la jeune blonde montré de l'inquiétude. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la jeune brune, Amy.

« C'est bon Mione ? » Hermione reprit ses esprits.

« Oui … Oui ! Tu peux appeler sa famille » Amy sortit.

« Docteur ? » fit Lana

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien, rien. Vous me faite juste penser à quelqu'un » La lionne souffla, il suffisait qu'elle voit une personne blonde et ca y est, tout se rapporter à l'autre. Mais là, la ressemblance était assez frappante.

« On va remplir ton formulaire avant que tu puisse partir, d'accord ? » Lana approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Alors, Lana comment ? »

« Malfoy » en même temps, la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Amy, Narcissa, Asteria et … Draco. L'ex Serpentard et l'ex Gryffondor se fixèrent. Il s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Narcissa parlait avec Amy. Et Lana et Asteria regardaient Draco, puis Hermione, puis Draco, puis Hermione... Pour la lionne et le serpent, se moment dura une éternité. Draco se décida et se déplaça vers Hermione. Son visage surprit laissa place à un sourire en coin. Il tendit sa main vers Hermione et dit :

« Bonjour Granger » Hermione reprit tant bien que mal ses esprits.

« Bonjour … Malfoy » dit-elle en lui tendant sa main. Ils se serrèrent la main. Longtemps. Trop longtemps. Asteria se leva et récupéra la main de son futur fiancé.

« Je suis Asteria Greengrass, fiancé de Draco » fit-elle avec son sourire hypocrite. Hermione se souvint légèrement d'elle à Poudlard, elle avait deux ans de moins qu'eux.

« Enchantée » ne daignant pas lui prêter attention.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » demanda Lana encore allongé sur le lit.

« Oh oui... » lâcha Hermione, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende mais pas comme elle aurait voulu. Draco sourit.

« Euh... je veux dire oui ! On était à Poudlard ensemble » reprit Hermione.

« C'est la copine de Harry Potter et la petit amie de Ron Weasley » ajouta Asteria un sourire en coin.

« Tu es Hermione Granger ? Woww je suis enchantée de te rencontrer ! Je suis la cousine de Draco » S'exclama Lana. La lionne la regarda, elle avait l'air sincère pourtant. « Depuis quand une Malfoy était contente de rencontrer Hermione Granger, meilleure amie de Harry Potter ? ». Asteria non plus n'en mener pas large.

« Celui qui a tué le Seigneur des ténèbres ! » déclara Asteria fière d'elle d'attirer l'attention. Toute la chambre la regarda. Elle sourit.

« Dégage ! Fais la sortir Draco avant que je me lève et que je la tue ! » fit Lana les dents serrés. Draco regarda Asteria avec haine.

« Sors et vite » lacha-t-il. Asteria fulminé mais ne se fit pas prier et sortit. Hermione regarda la scène incrédule.

« C'est elle qui m'a lancé le sort » dit Lana.

« Ah … » répondit Hermione, une part d'elle était contente car elle l'avait revu et elle voulait plus qu'il parte mais l'autre part d'elle était triste car il avait une fiancée. Hermione reprit ses esprits et reprit le formulaire pour le remplir avec Lana. Draco était maintenant assit à coté de sa mère sur un fauteuil de la chambre. Il regardait Hermione. Il l'a trouvé sexy en blouse blanche. Lana le regardait du coin de l'œil.

« C'est bon tout est remplit, tu peux t'en aller » fit la lionne. Lana se leva et lui serra la main.

« Merci Docteur » Lana lui souriait.

« C'est mon travail » Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Au revoir Docteur » Narcissa lui serra la main, son visage n'affichait aucune expression. Vient le tour de Draco.

« Merci Granger pour ce que tu as fais pour ma cousine »

« C'est normal Malfoy » Ils se regardèrent un moment sans dire un mot. Puis ils se lâchèrent les mains et Draco prit la direction de la porte.

« Tu as oublié ta cravate hier soir » Draco se retourna, la regarda et lui dit :

« Faudra bien que je vienne la récupérer » Puis il tourna les talons et rejoignit Lana et sa mère devant l'hôpital pour transplaner dans la petite ruelle d'à coté.

**Le manoir des Malfoy**

Quand Draco, Narcissa et Lana rentrèrent dans le manoir, Lana se mit à crier:

« Draco peut pas se fiancer avec elle, Tante ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Narcissa.

« Elle est imbu de sa personne ! »

« Mais non Lana, tu ne l'aimes pas c'est tout » Draco était assit sur le canapé d'angle et les écouté, sans parler.

« Elle m'a jeté un sort ! »

« Elle est juste maladroite »

« Maladroite? Mon cul ouai ! »

« Lana » fit Draco.

« Quoi ? Et toi tu dis rien ! Je sais que tu veux pas d'elle » Draco sourit.

« Oui, mais mon père le voulait alors je le ferai »

« Ton père... » Lana serra les dents.

« Ton père est un connard ! » cria Lana. Elle avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux.

« Lana ! » firent en même temps Narcissa et Draco.

« Non laissez moi finir ! Sous prétexte que mon père ait épousé une moldu, il lui a craché au visage ! Son propre frère ! Maman s'en ait toujours voulu alors que c'était pas ca faute ! Heureusement que tu venais nous voir de temps en temps tante ! Et j'aurai aimé être à Poudlard avec toi, je suis sur qu'on se serai amusé tous les deux. » Elle renifla et s'assit sur le canapé.

« Je n'en doute pas » fit Draco, il l'a prit dans ses bras. Narcissa s'assit à son tour à coté de sa nièce.

« Lucius l'a promit à sa famille » dit Narcissa.

« Et alors, vous avez qu'a annulé ! Il reste une semaine ! » déclara Lana pleines d'espoirs.

« Dis pas de bêtise ! Allez on va manger ! » finit la plus âgé des Malfoy.

« Mais ... » commença Lana.

« La discussion est close » Les trois Malfoy se levèrent et allèrent dans la cuisine.

_Cependant à St Mangouste …_

Il était enfin 22:00, Hermione se changea dans son bureau et récupéra son sac. Elle dit au revoir à l'équipe de nuit qui prenait la relève et sortit de l'hôpital. Hermione n'avait pas cessé de se répéter la phrase qu'avait dit Draco tout à l'heure « Faudra bien que je vienne la récupérer ». Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour qu'elle puisse le revoir. Elle sourit à l'idée. Mais pour l'instant elle devait se dépêcher car Ginny et Harry l'attendaient. Elle prit la petite ruelle à coté de l'hôpital pour transplaner. Quelques secondes avant qu'elle transplane, elle reçu un sort en pleine face. Elle tomba, raide, parterre. Quelqu'un l'avait Stupéfixer. La personne approcha d'elle et se fut pas difficile de la reconnaître.

« T'as plus intérêt de mettre tes sales mains de Sang-de-Bourbe sur mon fiancé, sinon je te jure que je te tue » Asteria l'a regardait dans les yeux. Elle l'a martela de coups de pied dans le ventre.

« J'espère que t'as compris » Asteria tourna les talons et avant de transplaner, elle lui lança :

« Et la cravate, tu peux te la garder »

_Plop_

**Lana est une sang mêlé, étonnant non ? Cela explique ses réactions bizarre ^^ Que va-til se passer ? Tout ca demain soir !**

**Bisous Bisous !**

**(pour ma boule : petite dédicace ^^) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais impossible de mettre l'histoire sur le site hier soir ! Sinon , bonne lecteur !**

**La ruelle**

_Plop_

« Docteur Granger » s'enquit un homme aux cheveux grisonnant qui venait de transplaner dans la ruelle. Il toucha le corps inerte au sol. Il était raide et inconscient. Elle avait la lèvre et l'arcade ouvert. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et en sortie une baguette magique.

« Finite » Le corps de la jeune femme se mit à bouger légèrement. L'homme essaya de relever Hermione par la taille mais elle cria de douleur. Il l'a reposa délicatement et alla chercher des renforts. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec trois autres personnes. Hermione se laisse prendre et tomba peu à peu dans l'inconscience à son tour.

_La gazette du sorcier_ :** HERMIONE GRANGER S'EST FAIT AGRESSER (p.4).**

Article : Hermione Granger, meilleure amie du Survivant, âgée de 22ans s'est faite agresser hier soir à 22:00. Alors qu'elle sortait de L'hôpital St Mangouste, où elle exerce le métier de Médicomage, elle s'est faite d'abord Stupéfixer puis l'agresseur l'a rué de coups. Elle a été retrouvé ce matin à 6:00. Alors que Albert Perlado, Guérisseur à L'hôpital St Mangouste, prenait son service, il l'a retrouvé au sol, inerte. D'après nos sources, la victime ne se rappellerait plus de rien. Elle aurait une côte cassée mais rien de très grave. Le monde sorcier serai, malgré la perte du mage noir, en sécurité ?

Luna Lovegood

« Mione, tu te sens mieux » déclara une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il y avait un homme aussi roux qu'elle, un autre mais cette fois ci les cheveux bruns en bataille et une brune allongé sur le lit. Cette dernière ouvrit peu à peu les yeux.

« Hmmm... »

« Enfin Mione ! Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! » fit le roux.

« Fais moi rappeler qui si je me refais tabasser, je lui demande de me taper moins fort Ron » Elle lui sourit faiblement. Elle avait encore la lèvre légèrement ouverte. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisous sur la joue.

« Et tu te rappelles vraiment de rien? » demanda le brun.

« Non Harry, je me rappelles vraiment de rien du tout ! J'en ai déjà parlé avec les journalistes toute la matinée et j'ai plus envie d'en parler »

« Il y a pas quelqu'un qui t'en veux ? » proposa Ron.

« Pas que je sache »

« Et si c'était Malfoy ? Hein ? T'as pas pensé à ca ! » répliqua Harry avec colère.

« Qu'est ce que Malfoy vient faire ici ? » demanda le roux, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que Madame a couché avec ! » cria le brun en levant les mains.

« QUOI ? » cria à son tour le roux, les yeux sortant des orbites.

« MAIS VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI ? JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, NON ? » s'écria Hermione. Elle s'était relevé mais gémit aussitôt de douleur. Ginny l'aida à se rallonger. Cette dernière lança des éclaires à son frère et son mari. Mais Ron, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer déterminé :

« Maintenant ca ne fait aucun doute, ca ne peut être que lui ! » Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie le regardèrent incrédule.

« Tu as entièrement raison Ron ! Il m'a agressé parce que j'étais pas assez bonne pour lui ou bien le contraire ! TROP BONNE ! » Elle regarda Ginny et elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Arrête, je rigole pas ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Ronald, je fais ce que je veux, t'as compris ? Et puis merde si t'es pas content, et je parle autant pour toi que pour lui - fit-elle en montrant Harry de la tête – vous pouvez sortir de cette chambre » déclara-t-elle calmement. Piqué au vif, Ron s'avança d'un pas déterminé vers la porte. A ce moment même la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et le roux l'a reçu en pleine face.

« Oh Je suis vraiment désolée » s'excusa une jeune femme … blonde ?

_Quelques minutes auparavant..._

« Dray, regarde ! » fit une jeune femme blonde. Lana arriva dans le salon, la gazette du sorcier dans les mains. Draco, lui, était assit à la table du salon, une plume à la main et écrivait. Il releva la tête vers sa cousine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? ».

« Hermione Granger s'est fait agresser » lut-elle. Draco l'a regarda les sourcils froncés. Il se leva, s'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé et se pencha sur l'article. Quand ils eurent fini, le blond ne prononça pas de mot et alla se rasseoir à sa place. « Qui peut bien lui en vouloir? » se disait-il. Il secoua la tête, il devait finir de remplir ses feuilles.

« Je vais aller la voir » déclara Lana. Elle posa le journal sur le fauteuil et alla chercher dans sa chambre à l'étage.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Draco. Elle revint quelques minutes après.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je m'ennuie ici ! Toi tu es entrain de remplir tes trucs là, ta mère je sais même pas où elle est et moi je suis là ! Je l'ai trouvé super hier ! Ça lui fera de la compagnie et à moi aussi par la même occasion »

« Elle en a de la compagnie, t'inquiète pas pour elle ! Tu sais quoi je remplirai mes papiers ce soir, je t'emmène chez Blaise » Il se leva pour récupérer ses affaires mais elle avait décidé autrement.

« Non, t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Et ca sera l'occasion de voir du monde aussi ! » Elle sortit du salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Le jeune blond la suivit jusqu'à dehors.

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu l'as connais même pas ! » Il commençait à s'énerver.

« Tant pis » Elle transplana mais il lui attrapa le bras au dernier moment et partit avec elle.

« Lana revient ! »

« Allez Dray ! Maintenant que t'es là tu viens ! »

« Il en est hors de question ! On est pas du même monde eux et nous ! »

« Nous et toi » trancha-t-elle. Énervé, elle ne prit même pas la peine de frapper à la porte et l'ouvrit.

**PAM**

« Oh Je suis vraiment désolée » s'excusa une jeune femme blonde. Le roux se tenait la tête. Quand il l'a releva, il lui sourit.

« Ce n'est rien ! » fit-il. Il l'a regarda. Mais plus il l'a fixé plus son sourire s'effaçait. Hermione resta bouche bée.

« Mais tu es Ronald Weasley ? » Elle lui serra la main frénétiquement. Elle était captivée par lui. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et arriva à la hauteur de Harry.

« Woww... Harry Potter ! Très heureuse de te rencontrer ! » Elle lui serra la main et le regarda passionnée. Elle se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse.

« Et toi tu dois être Ginny Weasley » Lana s'avança vers elle.

« Exacte ! » Elles se serrèrent la main. La jeune blonde n'avait pas remarqué que les deux hommes l'a dévisagée depuis le début « Non, impossible, il a pas de sœur » se disait Harry.

« Et tu es … ? » demanda-t-il.

« Malfoy, Lana Malfoy, ma cousine Potter » Draco se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait son fameux sourire en coin. Quand Hermione le regarda, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur nerveusement.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou ici Malfoy ? » cracha Ron.

« J'accompagne ma cousine qui est venu rendre visite à Granger. Contrairement à vous, je fais attention à mon entourage » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Qui nous dit que c'est pas toi qui lui a fait ca ? » rétorqua Harry.

« Harry ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je me rabaisserai en touchant une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Vous me connaissez mal » Lana lâcha un souffle de stupeur.

« Lana on s'en va ! Et là t'as pas intérêt à dire quelque chose » Draco ne souriait plus. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin mais il le fallait. Dans six jours il allait se fiancer. Lana le suivit sans dire un mot, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle était heureuse d'avoir rencontrer Harry Potter, Ronald et Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger. Mais pas de cette manière là. Elle savait vaguement ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard, qu'ils se détestaient. Et pourtant hier, il s'était passé quelque chose entre Hermione et son cousin, elle le connaissait maintenant. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne l'avait pas reconnut. Comment avait-il put la traiter des Sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais c'était pas par hasard et elle voulait le savoir et elle le saura tout ou tard. Arrivé à la ruelle, ils transplanèrent sans un mot.

Hermione encore allongé sur le lit d'hôpital, n'en revenait pas des mots qu'il avait prononcé. Hier il lui faisait des avances et aujourd'hui, il l'avait traité de sang-de-Bourbe ? Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Mais ce qu'elle voulait à cette instant c'est que Harry et Ron arrêtent de la regarder avec insistance. Ginny l'avait prit par les épaules et lançait des éclaires aux garçons. Ron ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour partir mais avant, il lui dit :

« Comment tu as pu croire qu'un mec comme ca pouvait s'intéresser à toi ? » et il referma la porte derrière lui. Harry trouva les paroles de son ami un peu trop brusque, Ginny qu'en à elle, fulminait de rage contre son frère. Elle voulu le rattraper mais Hermione la retint par la main.

« Je vais me reposer, vous pouvez y aller » Ginny et Harry firent un bisous à Hermione et partirent à leur tour. La jeune brune regarda le plafond. Malgré cette journée merdique, elle trouva une idée qui lui remonta le moral.

« Tu vas me le payer Asteria Greengrass ! Oh oui ! » dit-elle à voix haute, un sourire en coin.

**Voilàà ! Ah ah ah qu'elle cachotière cette Hermione ^^**

**La suite ce soir !**

**Bisousss**


	6. Chapter 6

**Visite**

Deux silhouettes firent leur apparitions dans un joli petit quartier. Il y avait plusieurs petites maisons toutes identiques. Mais la maison qui se trouvait devant eux n'était pareil que les autres, enfin, pas pour les moldus. Elle était beaucoup plus grande et plus belle. Les murs étaient entièrement blancs. Il y avait un petit jardin à la pelouse verte impeccable et une allée de gravier emmener jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. La plus grand des deux silhouettes, s'avança, poussa un petit portail, traversa l'allée et frappa à la porte, l'autre silhouette la suivi. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme noir.

« Dray, entres ! Ça va ? » Draco lui fit la bise et entra.

« Dray, ca fait longtemps ! » Pansy le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

« Oui, je sais ! Comment ca va toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ça peut aller ! Jimmy commence à tout toucher, il m'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs » Elle portait dans ses bras un petit garçon âgé de 10 mois . Il avait des cheveux courts noirs et bouclés. Il avait la peau métissé, des yeux noirs et de belles joues. Draco s'approcha, lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

« Tu viens à parrain ? Tu viens ? » Il tendit ses bras vers le bébé qui celui ci se laissa prendre. Il s'assit sur le canapé du salon. Il mit le bébé debout sur ses cuises et le fit bouger.

« Euh Dray … C'est qui ? » demanda Blaise en voyant la jeune femme devant la porte.

« Lana, ma cousine »

« Mais vas y rentres » dit Blaise à la blonde. Elle avança, fit la bise à Pansy et s'assit a coté de son cousin.

« Pourquoi tu me l'avais pas dis avant que t'avais un cousine ? » déclara le brun en regardant Lana. Pansy lui mit un coup de coude dans le bras. Blaise le massa le bras et sourit à sa femme. Draco continué de jouer avec le petit.

« T'as vu Dray, ce qui est arrivé à Granger ? » demanda Pansy.

« Oui, on vient de lui rendre visite » lâcha la blonde. Son cousin lui lanca un regard noir. Ses deux amis le regardaient dubitatif.

« J'ai juste emmené Lana parce qu'elle voulait lui rendre visite » se défendit le blond.

« Ah oui ? » répondit son ami, le sourire en coin.

« Hier, ma cousine a eu un léger accident... » commença-t-il.

« La conasse qui lui sert de fiancée, vous voyez ? Bah elle m'en jeté un sort. Si tu appelles ca LEGER accident, ne crois pas que ce qui va lui arriver maintenant, sera léger » trancha Lana avec haine.

« La ferme Lana ! Donc on s'est retrouvé à St Mangouste et c'est Granger qui l'a soigné. Et aujourd'hui, Madame, a voulu lui rendre visite ! Et je me suis retrouvé avec Weasmoche et Saint Potter à cause d'elle... »

« Il a traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe » lâcha sa cousine. Ses deux amis lâchèrent un souffle de stupeur.

« Excuse moi si je t'ai blessé ! » fit Draco, toujours en jouant avec le petit.

« C'est pas à moi qui faut s'excuser ! » Le blond lâcha un rire suraigu.

« Ah ! Ne compte pas sur moi ma petite ! T'entend ce qu'elle dit Jimmy ? Elle est pas folle? » fit-il au petit. Ce dernier le regarda et éclata de rire. Lana chercha du renfort auprès de Blaise et de Pansy mais ils la regardèrent désolé.

_Le lendemain matin..._

« C'est bon Mione, tout est remplit, tu peux rentrer chez toi » Amy aida son amie à récupérer ses affaires de la chambre d'hôpital.

« Tu es sur que ca va aller ? » lui demanda son amie.

« Oui t'en fais pas pour moi, je suis comme neuf ! »

« J'espère ! Et tu fais attention à toi, t'as compris ? »

« Oui, Maman » répondit Hermione. Elles se mirent à rire.

« Je t'attends dans une semaine, en pleine forme ! »

« Vous êtes sur que ca ne vous dérange pas que je prenne une semaine de repos ? » s'enquit la lionne.

« Mais non ! Rentres te reposer tranquillement ! »

« Merci ! » Elle embrassa son amie et partit.

Elle était enfin chez elle. Depuis samedi seize heures, elle n'y était pas rentré. Elle déposa ses affaires dans sa chambre. Sur sa commode se trouvait un cravate, sa cravate. Elle l'a récupéra et dit:

« Connard ». Elle alla dans son salon, la posa sur son meuble d'entrée et alla se servir un jus de citrouille. Son portable sonna.

« Allo ? » fit-elle.

« Mione c'est Amy. Il y a quelqu'un à l'hôpital qui te cherche, elle s'appelle Lana Malfoy, ca te dit quelque chose? »

« Ah oui ? Passe moi la. »

« Allo »

« Allo Lana ? Que me vaut ton appel ? »

« Je suis passé à l'hôpital pour te voir un peu, on a eu le temps de discuter toutes les deux hier... »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu veux passer chez moi? »

« Ça te déranges pas ? »

« Non, du tout. Je viens de rentrer et j'ai pas envie de rester toute seule ! »

« Ok, à tout de suite ! »

Hermione l'attendait devant sa porte. Quand elle arriva, elle l'a regarda. C'était un magnifique jeune fille de 20 ans, elle avait les cheveux blonds très clair, ses yeux étaient gris mais contrairement à son cousin, son visage était pas froid. Il était attrayant. La jeune blonde lui sourit et Hermione l'a fit rentrer. La pièce principale de la lionne était une salon-cuisine. Son plan de travail montrait la séparation entre la cuisine et le salon.

« Alors ca va mieux ? » demanda Lana.

« Oui merci » fit-elle en s'asseyant sur son canapé. Lana fit de même.

« Tu sais, je voulais te dire pour hier … » commença la blonde.

« Oui ? »

« Mon cousin est vraiment un con pour ce qu'il t'a dit ! »

« T'inquiète pas ! Venant de lui, ca me fait plus rien ! » elle lui sourit.

« Il est comme son père ! Les sorciers sang purs se croient les meilleurs ! » lâcha Lana amèrement.

« Tu n'es pas sang pur? »

« Oh non ! Mon père a épousé une moldu et mon oncle l'a renié, son propre frère ! »

« Oh, je vois. C'est pour ca que tu n'es pas comme lui »

« Exacte ! » Elle se regardèrent et se sourirent. Elles restèrent quelques secondes sans rien se dire puis Lana brisa le silence.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe entre mon cousin et toi ? » Hermione la regarda incrédule.

« Euh.. Rien, pourquoi tu me demande ? » Elle se sentait gêné mais ne voulait pas lui montrer.

« Je sais pas ! Il est bizarre quand on parle de toi et hier je sais même pas ce qu'il lui a prit de te traiter comme ca ! » La jeune blonde la regardait avec insistance.

« Et toi ? Comment te sens tu ? » La lionne changea de sujet.

« Mieux ! Cette peste ne m'a pas raté ! »

« Tu m'étonnes... » dit-elle en massant son ventre.

« C'est elle qui t'a fait ca ? Pas vrai ? » Lana souriait à présent. Hermione la regarda et lui fait un sourire amer.

« Normal ! Avec les regards que vous vous lancez à l'hôpital, j'aurai pensé à la même chose qu'elle ! » Elle sourit en coin.

« Non, non ! On était juste surprit de se revoir trois ans après, c'est tout ! » Se défendit la brune.

« Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute ! » Lana regarda autour d'elle. Elle adorée la décoration d'Hermione. Surtout l'entrée. Il y avait un miroir, un meuble et … une cravate ? Lana resta abasourdit. Elle connaissait trop bien son cousin pour connaître son style vestimentaire et surtout ses cravates noires à rayures grises.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose? » proposa Hermione.

« Oui volontiers » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lana se leva à son tour vers le meuble de l'entrée. Elle prit la cravate entre ses mains. C'était bien la sienne. Elle réfléchit puis ni une ni deux elle sortit de la maison. En entendant la porte se refermer, la brune se retourna.

« Lana? » s'enquit-elle. Puis elle haussa ses épaules.

La porte du manoir des Malfoy s'ouvrit. Draco était assit à la table du salon et remplissait des papiers. Lana arriva par derrière et lui dit :

« Tu as encore une semaine de repos mais tu peux pas t'empêcher de travailler » Il sursauta.

« Tu m'as fait peur Lana ! »

« Je suis Désolée » elle s'assit sur le canapé et le fixa.

« T'étais ou ? » demanda Draco, son nez toujours dans ses papiers.

« Quelque part et ca ne te regarde pas » lâcha-t-elle.

« Je veux pas que tu sorte seule ! Regarde ce qui est arrivé à Granger ! J'ai vraiment pas envie que ca t'arrive » il l'a regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Puisque tu en parles, je sais qui c'est qui a agresser Hermione » La blonde souriait en coin.

« Ah oui et c'est qui ? » dit-il nonchalamment. Il fit mine de continuer à remplir ses formulaires.

« Asteria »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi elle aurait fait ca ? » Il se retourna vers elle, incrédule.

« Parce qu'elle aurait découvert ce qui se passe entre elle et toi ! »

« Ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ? Lana dit pas n'importe quoi ! On ne fait pas partit de la même catégorie elle et moi »

« Ah oui ? » s'écria-t-elle en se relevant et en s'approchant de lui. Elle sortit la cravate de sa poche et lui lança en pleine figure.

« Et ca ? Ça fait partit de quel catégorie ? » Draco prit la cravate dans les mains et soudain certains détails lui revint :

_Elle était assise en califourchon sur lui. Elle était plus qu'en sous vêtements. Il l'a regarda, elle avait bien changé et il l'a trouvé vraiment belle. Il ne lui restait plus que sa cravate et son caleçon. Elle s'approcha de son coup et embrassa son coup. Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Il frémit de plaisir. Elle se releva et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle attrapa sa cravate et l'emmena vers la, ce qui l'obligea de se relever. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse. Elle défit le nœud de cravate avec ses doigts fins. Elle l'enleva et le jeta par dessus la pièce._

« Alors ? » insista Lana. Il reprit ses esprits.

« C'était juste une conquête » répondit-il.

« Tu es sur que ca soit juste un conquête ? »

**Et voilà ! Oui, oui je sais, je vous laisse dans le suspense ^^ !**

**Bonne nuit à tous ! A demainnn ! **

**Bisousss**


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour le retard d'un jour ! J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas ! Bonne lecteur...**

_« C'était juste une conquête » répondit-il._

_« Tu es sur que ca soit juste un conquête ? »_

« Non ! … Je veux dire oui ! » il la fixa un bon moment.

« Oh et puis je t'emmerde Lana ! » Elle rit et alla s'assoir à coté de son cousin.

« Voilà ! Tu n'as plus qu'a annuler les fiançailles » son visage rayonnait.

« Non ! Maintenant laisse moi travailler » dit-il fermement.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle se leva brusquement.

« Parce que ! » Il se leva à son tour. Ils étaient maintenant à quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ? » demanda Narcissa qui venait de rentrer dans le salon.

« Rien » Trancha le blond. Il regarda sa cousine et lui dit doucement.

« Si tu parles de ca à quelqu'un je te tue » Elle réussit tant bien que mal à lire sur ses lèvres.

« Rien » rajouta Lana un sourire aux lèvres et prit la direction des escaliers sans le lâcher des yeux. Aussi doucement qui lui a parlé, elle lui dit :

« A condition que tu fasse quelque chose... » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et monta les escaliers. Il resta là, plantait devant les escaliers à réfléchir.

« Ça vous va pas de rester ensemble tous les deux » remarqua sa mère. Il sourit.

Hermione marchait dans la rue quand son portable sonna.

« Allo »

« T'es ou ? »

« Je suis là »

La brune écroula sur un chaise en pleine terrasse d'un café moldu.

« Tu en as mis du temps » fit Ginny. Son amie lui fit un sourire désolée.

« Tu as revu Malfoy ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'il aille de faire foutre celui là ! » Ginny la regarda dubitatif.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Écoute, les Sang-de-Bourbe ca va bien à Poudlard mais on est plus des enfants à s'insulter ! On est adulte maintenant et le « Vous croyez vraiment que je me rabaisserai en touchant une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Vous me connaissez mal » ? même pas capable d'assumer quelque chose ce con ! Il veut jouer au con ? Vas y joue ! Mais désolée de t'apprendre que je suis la meilleure à ce jeu là... » Elle fixait l'horizon, son visage pleins d'amertumes. Ginny n'osa pas continuer sur ce sujet et parla de sa grossesses.

Draco était dans son ancienne chambre au manoir des Malfoy, devant la glace. Il regardait son profil. Il était en jean noir et en chaussettes. Il chercha dans son placard un haut à mettre. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il opta pour un polo gris. Il l'enfila et se regarda. Content de ce qu'il voyait au miroir, il s'assit sur son lit et mit ses chaussures noirs. Il se leva et se remit devant le miroir. Il mit une main dans la poches de son jean et regarda l'heur de l'autre: 23:37. Il souffla.

« Woww ! Tu vas ou comme ca ? » Une petite tête blonde fit son apparition dans le miroir , derrière lui.

« Quelque part » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Tu vas la rejoindre, hein ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je sais même pas si elle y sera ! » Puis il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Ah Ah ! Je t'ai eu ! » Lana riait.

« Et ca t'amuse plus ? » Il riait avec elle.

« Allez j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure » Il lui fit un bisous. Il sortit de la chambre.

« Ou à demain ! » rajouta-t-elle. Il sourit nerveusement. Depuis quand était-il nerveux ? Il secoua la tête. Il arriva devant le manoir et transplana.

Il faisait nuit et l'air était chaud. Il entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, le traversa et passa le mur de pierre pour aller sur le Chemin de Travers. La musique du pub battait de son plein. Arrivait à sa hauteur, il regarda à travers la porte. Il était plein à craquer. Il entra et se dirigea au bar. Il prit un whisky pur feu et se mit face à la piste. Il scruta les moindre recoins. Il bu une gorgée, puis deux, puis trois, puis … il la vit. Elle était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle portait un pantalon noir moulant et un haut blanc. Elle dansait avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il la fixait et attendait le bon moment. Il finit son verre et en demanda un autre. La fille avec qui elle était commençait à le fixer mais lui ne lâchait pas Hermione des yeux. Il bu une gorgée, puis une deuxième. Il vit la fille dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Hermione. Celle-ci se tourna et le regarda. Le blond se leva et avança vers elle. A ce moment là, la musique changea de rythme. Ils entendirent _La Despedida_ de _Daddy Yankee_.

_Antes que me vaya dame un beso, Se que soñare con tú regreso  
>Mi vida no es igual, Ahora que te perdi<br>Como te voy a olvidar, Como te voy a olvidar... _

Ils se mirent à se déhancher sur la musique. Leur corps suivaient le rythme de la chanson dans un collé serré . Il se fixèrent et se sourirent. Hermione s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa d'abord timidement puis ardemment. Draco se laissa faire. Il était bien dans ses bras et il voulait y rester. Il trouvait qu'elle se débrouillait pas mal en danse et qu'elle bougeait bien. Il la trouvait sexy, non, désirable, non, il **la** désirait. La musique allait se finir mais il voulait ne plus la lâcher.

_Llego la despedida en contra de nuestra voluntad ahi que  
>Decir <em>

_**Adios**_

Sur le dernier mot de la chanson Hermione se décolla de lui. Elle le regarda et son visage devint froid. S'enchaina _Ella y Yo de Aventura et Don Omar_. Il la regarda perplexe. Il la suivit du regard, elle dansait maintenant avec un jeune homme. La fureur lui monta aux joues, il s'avança vers elle et la prit par son bras.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou ? » cria-t-il pour recouvrir le bruit du pub.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Malfoy, il y a un problème ? » Elle le regarda avec une sourire froid. Il la lâcha brusquement.

« Qu'est ce que tu croyais Malfoy ? Que je me rabaisserai à faire deux fois la même erreur ? Tu me connais mal, très mal ! » Elle se retourna et continua à danser avec le jeune homme. Draco resta figé un moment puis son visage devenus plus doux ces temps ci redevint froid mais crispait par la haine. Il sortit en trombe du pub, traversa la Chemin de Travers et le Chadron Baveur en une vitesse éclaire. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour qu'il puisse oublier. Oublier qui venait de se faire humilier, un Malfoy humilier ? Depuis quand ca arrivait ? Ce sentiment d'être brisé ne lui était jamais arrivait et il voulait qu'il disparaisse vite, très vite. Il transplana devant une maison à peine perceptible dans cette nuit noire. Il traversa un grand jardin et frappa à la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme en nuisette ouvrit la porte. En le voyant, un sourire vainqueur se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci » Il fit pas attention à son commentaire et rentra. Il traversa la maison et rentra dans une pièce. Il s'écroula sur un lit, la jeune femme le rejoint. Elle se mit sur lui et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Tu m'as manqué » Elle l'embrassa et commença à être de plus en plus entreprenante. Il fixait le plafond et se laissait faire. Il avait l'impression de ne plus contrôler ce qui lui arrivait et il détestait ca. Mais il savait au moins que dans cinq jour il allait se fiancer.

**Et oui fallait bien qu'il souffre un peu non ? ^^**

**Chapitre un peu court mais il y a de l'action qui arrivent ne vous inquietez pas !**

**A demainnnn !**

**Bisous bisouss**


	8. Chapter 8

**J'espère que vous avez écouté et regardé la traduction de la musique pour le Chapitre 7.**

**Et Oui je sais je suis impardonnable, depuis vendredi pas de chapitre ! En tout cas j'espère que celui la vous fera oublier mon retard ! Bonne lecture ;)**

Hermione émergea difficilement de son sommeil, elle avait atrocement mal à la tête, elle regarda son réveil : 11:12.

« Oh putain... » Elle se releva tant bien que mal et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Elle se gratta la tête et se mit à penser à ce qu'elle avait fait hier. Puis elle se souvint de lui, de leur danse et de l'humiliation qu'elle lui avait faite. Elle sourit, fière d'elle mais peu à peu son sourire s'effaçait quand elle se repensait de sa réaction. Au fond d'elle, elle voulait le rejoindre pour tout lui expliquer et s'excuser. Mais non, il lui avait fait pendant longtemps la misère et n'avait ressentit aucune pitié pour elle. Pourtant, hier il était venu dans ce pub... Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Elle avait faite une faite une connerie qui sera très difficilement pardonné. Pour se changer ses idées, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se déshabilla, rentra dans la cabine de douche et fit couler de l'eau froide. A peine avait finit de se savonner, elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Elle sortit de sa douche et mit une serviette autour d'elle. Quand elle arriva dans le salon et sourit.

« On ne t'as jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer? »

« Oui mais chez toi j'y rentres quand je veux » Elle s'avança vers la personne et la prit dans ses bras.

« Attention à ta serviette, je veux pas voir d'horreur » dit la personne en se détachant d'elle.

« Tu serai très étonné, crois moi » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle alla se changer et revint quelques minutes plus tard. La personne était devant son réfrigérateur et se servait un verre de jus de citrouille.

« T'en veux un ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Alors qu'est ce que t'as foutu hier soir ? » Hermione failli étouffer.

« Tu crois que je suis au courant de rien ? » Il lui fait un sourire en coin.

« Blaise, qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? » Elle le regardait inquiète.

« Oh ! Il a rien eu à me dire ! » Elle se mordit la lèvre nerveusement.

« Alors ? » Il la fixa et elle commença à lui expliquer. Quand elle finit, elle regardait son visage pour chercher le moindre signe, la moindre émotion. Il la fixait encore quelques secondes sans dire un mot.

« Blaise? » s'enquit-elle. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

« T'es dans la merde » Déclara-t-il préoccuper.

« Enfin, si tu veux espérer qu'il te pardonne un jour ! Sinon tu as bien joué ton coup, il t'en voudras toute sa vie ! » Ajouta-t-il, lui faisant un sourire désolé. Hermione elle, le regardait paniquer. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Je suis dans la merde »

« Oh oui ! » Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras. Soudain son portable sonna et indiqua : Lana Malfoy.

« Oh putain elle va me tuer ! Qu'est ce que je fais ? » Elle était alarmé. Blaise lui prit son portable des mains, décrocha et lui mit à l'oreille.

« Allo » Fit-elle d'une voix oppresser.

« Je te félicite, Asteria est de retour ! Bravo ! Tu ne l'as pas raté ! »

« J'allais le laisser revenir sans rien dire ? Je suis pas merde non plus ! » La voix d'Hermione se mit à trembler. Blaise se mit debout, lui prit la main et l'entraina vers lui.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison mais faut arranger ca » Lana raccrocha. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée , sortirent et transplanèrent. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione le regarda paniquer. Il lui fit un sourire encouragent. Ils rentrèrent dans un jardin, marchèrent le long de l'allée et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte d'entrée. Lana ouvra la porte.

« Merlin soit loué » Elle embrasse Hermione et Blaise. Asteria était assit a coté de Draco sur le canapé d'angle. Leurs visages se décomposèrent quand ils virent la jeune brune. Elle leur fit un signe de tête en guise de salut.

« J'ai appris pour votre agression, je suis désolée pour vous » déclara Astéria un sourire faussement désolée.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi mais plutôt pour la personne qui m'a fait ca » Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Draco regardait son meilleur ami d'un regard noir, le plus noir possible. Celui ci souriait.

« Nous sommes venus pour vous proposez de venir manger avec nous ce soir entres couples » Draco et Hermione regardèrent Blaise comme ci il sortait de nul part.

« Je crois comprendre que vous avez un petit ami, Docteur ? » demanda Asteria ses yeux pleins d'espoir. Blaise lui donna un léger coup de coude.

« Euh Oui ... oui ! »

« Alors ca sera avec plaisir, pas vrai mon amour » fit-elle à son futur fiancé.

« Non je suis fatigué » répondit-il froidement.

« Allez Dray, on va s'amuser ! » il lui fit un clin d'œil. Le blond lui lança des éclairs.

« Super ! Lana tu peux venir ! »

« Non, ca va aller ! Je vous laisse entres couples » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« On se retrouve ce soir à 21:00 devant le restaurant Del Arte ! A ce soir ! » Il attrapa le bras d'Hermione l'emmena hors de la maison et transplanèrent.

« Comment je vais faire pour trouver un homme assez con pour qu'il se fasse passer pour mon copain ? » Demanda Hermione à Blaise et Pansy. Elle faisait les cents dans la salon des Zabini.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ca, j'ai mon idée. Tu connais Gaël ? »

« Oh non, Blaise, pas lui ! » Elle s'assit le canapé et prit son visage entre ses mains. Pansy riait.

« C'est le seul capable de faire ca ! Et bien sur, je lui payerai le double de son salaire pour qu'il ai quelque chose en échange » Blaise possédait un magasin de robes de sorciers sur le chemin de travers et Gaël était son employé. C'était un homme assez charmant mais le plus culotté des personnes qu'il connaissait.

« Je sens qu'on va s'amuser ce soir » déclara Pansy, un sourire en coin. Jimmy, assit sur sa chaise haute se mit à rire aux éclats. Hermione le regarda désespérer.

Hermione était devant son placard et cherchait de quoi s'habillait. Elle opta pour une jupe à volant, assez courte de couleur marron clair, un haut noir et un ceinture camel. Elle se lissa les cheveux et mit un peu de rimmel. Elle prit des ballerines noires dans le meuble de l'entrée et se regarda dans le miroir. On sonna à la porte. Elle souffla et ouvrit la porte.

« Et Beauté ! » Gaël se tenait devant la porte avec un joli costard bleu marine. A le regarder, c'était un belle homme : cheveux légèrement longs, yeux bleu, un sourire charmeur et grand de taille. Mais dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il s'arrêtait plus de parler. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Hermione resta surprise.

« Je m'entraine pour ce soir » Il lui sourit en coin et lui fit un clin d'œil. Hermione était angoissé. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui avait Blaise et ne savait pas ses intentions. Elle prit son petit sac noir sur le meuble et l'entraina hors de la maison. Elle le regarda inquiète puis se dit qu'elle avait rien à perdre et qu'elle allait jouer à fond. Il vérifia sur sa montre 21:10.

« C'est parti » Et il transplanèrent.

Devant le restaurant il y avait Blaise et Pansy et Asteria et Draco. Ce dernier s'impatientait déjà.

« C'est pas possible ces gens qui sont même pas capable de venir à l'heure ! Si dans cinq minutes ils sont pas là, on s'en va ! » Il regardait sa montre d'impatience.

« Et au faite c'est qui le malade qui sort avec Granger » dit-il amèrement. Un _plop_ lui indiqua qu'il allait le découvrir par lui même. Gaël tenait la main d'Hermione. Il avança vers eux.

« Désole pour le retard, on a eu un petit ... contre temps » Il fit un clin d'œil à Blaise et Draco, sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle fit un gloussement.

« On y va ? » demanda Blaise. Ils rentrèrent tous les six dans le restaurant et prirent place à table. Blaise et Pansy se mirent en face, Hermione à coté de Pansy et de Gaël, Draco en face de Hermione, à coté de Blaise et Asteria. Ils commandèrent tous quelque chose.

« Alors, vous vous connaissez tous les trois » demanda Gael à Asteria, Draco et Hermione.

« Non ! »

« Oui ! »

« Ouai... »

« Ah ouai ? Vous vous connaissez d'où ? » demanda-t-il à Draco.

« De Poudlard »

« On a jamais pu se voir tous les deux » répondit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres en fixant Draco du regard.

« Ah oui ? » Gaël posa son coude sur la table et son menton sur sa main. Il regardait alternativement Draco et Hermione.

« Nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie tous les deux » ajouta Draco.

« Sang Pur » fit Hermione.

« Sang-de-Bourbe » dit Draco en fixant Hermione froidement. Gaël rit.

« Je peux te dire que tu n'as pas le temps de penser à son sang quand t'es avec elle? Tu vois ce que je veux dire Dray ? » Gaël lui fit un clin d'œil se retourna vers Hermione et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle lui attrapa le visage et prolongea le baiser. Draco était figé.

« Je crois que je vais vomir » déclara Draco. Il leva sa main.

« Un whisky pur feu s'il vous plait »

« Deux » ajouta Hermione. Draco détourna son regard. Asteria était aux anges. Elle entama la conversation avec Gaël. Ils parlèrent des ses fiançailles.

« T'entend ca mon petit cœur ? Ils vont se fiancer! » fit Gaël à Hermione. Draco attrapa l'épaule de sa future fiancée et lui fit un léger bisous.

« Oui dans quatre jours » Il sourit.

« Mais mon bébé, nous on a pas besoin de se fiancer pour se prouver qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre » dit Hermione à son « amoureux ». Il sourit, prit sa main et lui fit un baiser...

Toute la soirée se passa comme ca. Hermione s'impressionnait, Gaël s'amusait à jouer son rôle , Blaise fière de son employer, Asteria rassurait et Draco dépitait.

Arriva la fin du repas. Ils se dirent tous au revoir devant le restaurant. Draco et Asteria transplanèrent en premier.

« Tu as bien travaillé » déclara Blaise à Gaël.

« Merci patron ! J'ai passé une bonne soirée en tout cas ! J'espère t'avoir aidé Hermione » Il lui baisa la main et transplana.

« Dis moi à quoi ca a servit, a part l'énerver encore plus ? » s'enquit la lionne.

« Je le connais comme si je l'avais fait ! Tu verras, il va revenir ! »

« Si tu le dis » Elle fit la bise à ses amis et transplana chez elle. Arrivait devant sa porte, elle soupira. Elle ouvrit sa porte et alluma la lumière de son salon.

« Il est ou l'autre débile? » Elle sursauta et se retourna. Draco était assit sur le canapé et l'attendait.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la Malfoy ? Tu as perdu ta fiancée en route ? » Il se leva, sourit et s'avança vers elle . Hermione s'affola.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou Malfoy ? » Il s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il lui murmura a l'oreille :

« Je suis sur que tu en meurs d'envie » Il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle essaya de le repousser mais sans succès. Il lui enleva son haut et le jeta par dessus la pièce. Elle le regarda fébrile mais son corps ne répondait plus. Elle lui retira sa veste et l'embrassa. Il répondit à son baiser ardemment. Il la souleva délicatement et il déposa sur le meuble de l'entrée. Elle lui enleva sa chemise, pendant ce temps il la recouvrait de bisous dans le cou et sur sa poitrine. D'une main experte, il lui détacha son soutif. Il continua de l'embrassa sur la poitrine. La chaleur l'enivra, elle détacha lentement les boutons de son pantalon. Il souleva sa jupe et retira le dernier vêtement qui lui restait. Elle entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il plongea son regard gris dans ses yeux et dans un dernier baiser tendre, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre il rentra en elle. Il commença des mouvements de va et vient assez lentement et puis commença à accélérer. Elle l'accompagna dans ses mouvements. Une vague de chaleur les submergea. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard. Leurs respiration étaient saccadés et petit à petit la chaleur augmenta en eux et dans un dernier coup de rein, ils finirent en même temps. Ils reprirent leurs souffle. Quelques secondes après, il l'embrassa et la souleva délicatement et l'entraina dans sa chambre...

**Ah ah ! Se sont-il réconciliez ? A demain soir pour le savoir!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lentement, Hermione s'étira de tout son long. Elle ouvrit peu à peu les yeux et reconnue les murs de sa chambre et son lit. Elle sourit quand le souvenir de la veille lui revint en mémoire. Machinalement elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. Il n'y avait personne à coté d'elle. Elle souffla légèrement, après tout il était question de Draco Malfoy. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester et lui apporter le petit déjeuner au lit. Elle attrapa sa couverture et l'entoura autour d'elle. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien mériter. Une bonne demi heure plus tard elle ressortit de la pièce lavée, habillée, coiffée et maquillée. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble de l'entrée, enfila ses chaussures et ouvrit la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? » Lana était devant la porte.

« J'allais chez toi ! » elle lui sourit.

« Bah vas y, entres ! » Elle rouvrit la porte et entra suivit de la jeune blonde.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Et tu pars pas cette fois ! » ajouta Hermione en se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

« Tu as trop de chose à me raconter pour que je parte » Elle lui sourit. Quelques secondes, Hermione vint s'assoir à coté de Lana avec deux verres à la main.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? » demanda-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

« Comment ça c'est passé le restaurant hier soir ? Vu ta mine, je doute que ca se soit mal passé ! » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bah écoute ca a marché ! » Son visage rayonnait.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire, ce qu'il m'a fait ! » Hermione rougit légèrement. Lana, elle était ébahi.

« Je veux rien savoir de ce vous avez foutu ... ici, je présume ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Et pour te dire exactement, là-bas » Fit Hermione en riant. Voyant le visage décomposait de son amie, elle dit :

« Mais je rigole, c'est pas vrai ! » Elle lui sourit et regarda le meuble « oh que oui c'est vrai ».

« Et je peux savoir ou tu allais ? » demanda Lana.

« J'allais faire un petit tour, d'ailleurs, j'allais partir sans mon sac ! » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lana la suivit et l'attendit devant la porte. Hermione arriva au niveau du meuble et récupéra son sac mais elle remarqua un petit morceau de papier, déchiré grossièrement et une écriture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle prit le mot et se retourna vers Lana. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de le lire. Il était court et bref. Son visage se décomposa mais il a fallut que quelques secondes pour que son visage se change de la tristesse à l'amertume. Son visage formait maintenant un rictus écœuré. Lana s'approcha lentement vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qui a ? » s'enquit-elle. Sans dire un mot, Hermione lui donna le petit mot et elle lut :

_Dommage que tu ne sois bonne qu'au lit Granger._

Lana prit le papier et le déchira. Son visage était aussi décomposai que celui d'Hermione.

« Je vais le massacrer »

« T'inquiète pas, t'auras pas à le faire » lâcha la lionne avec haine. Elle attrapa son sac, prit Lana par la main et sortit de la main.

« Emmène moi chez lui » Elles disparurent en un _plop_ sonore.

Elle arrivèrent devant un petit immeuble de deux appartements. Elles passèrent la porte de l'immeuble et montèrent un escalier en colimaçon. Arrivés en haut, elles se trouvèrent devant une porte d'entrée blanc. Hermione avança d'un pas déterminé et frappa la porte.

« Malfoy ouvre ! » Aucune réponse. Elle frappa une deuxième fois. D'impatience, Lana frappa à son tour. Aucune réponse. Au moment où elle allait sortir sa baguette de sa poche la porte s'ouvrit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi ? » Asteria se trouvait dans l'entrebâilleur de la porte d'entrée.

« Il est où ? » demanda Lana d'un ton sec.

« Et pourquoi tu veux savoir ? » lâcha nonchalamment Asteria. La blonde la poussa et rentra dans l'appartement suivit d'Hermione.

« Il est où ? » demanda Hermione à Asteria. Elle s'était approché d'elle et avait l'air menaçant. Lana, pendant ce temps fouillait toutes les pièces. Quand elle revint, les deux femmes avaient leurs baguettes braqués l'une vers l'autre. Asteria était un peu perdu par ce qui venait d'arriver mais ne se dégonflait pas. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et laissa passer Draco. Hermione se retourna folle de rage.

« Tu me dégoutes » cracha-t-elle. D'abord surprit, il la regarda interloqué puis il repensa a ce qu'il avait fait. Son visage était froid et il lui lança un regard glacial.

« Tu croyais pouvoir gagner avec moi, Granger ? Sache que tu as perdu et depuis longtemps » Asteria regardait la scène sans comprendre.

« Mais ce n'est pas un jeu ! » s'écria Hermione.

« Je crois que tu avais raison, nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie, voir, pas du même monde ! Et il y a une barrière entre les deux et ca a était une erreur de vouloir la franchir ! Tu es qu'un profiteur, égoïste, hypocrite et en plus de ca t'es qu'un connard ! » rajouta-t-elle. Elle était maintenant plus qu'a quelques centimètres de lui. Draco était surprit par sa réaction mais ne le montra pas, il se contenta de sourire en coin. Dans un élan de colère, Hermione lui mit une gifle monumentale. La haine du blond commença à lui monter. Son regard était devenu menaçant. Asteria quand à elle, comprit.

« Je pense que la leçon que je t'ai donné n'a pas était comprise » La voix tranchante d'Asteria brisa le silence. Hermione se retourna et évita un sort de justesse. Lana se jeta sur Asteria, qui tomba à la renverse.

« Je vais te tuer » criait la blonde. Elle se trouvait sur elle et lui envoyait tant bien que mal des poings à la figure mais Asteria se débattait. Draco attrapa Lana et la déposa de l'autre coté de la pièce. Lana se débattu et en donnant des coups à son cousin.

« Arrête toi ! » s'écria Draco. Lana se calma peu à peu. Asteria était parterre et regardait avec rage Lana et Hermione.

« Fais les sortir d'ici ! Avant que j'en tue une »

« La ferme ! » lâcha Draco à sa future fiancée.

« T'es bien le fils à ton père ! Qu'on lâche ! Tu me fais honte ! » Lana lui lança un dernier regard haineux à son cousin et sortit de l'appartement. Hermione daigna même pas le regarder une dernière fois et sortit de l'appartement à son tour.

Lana était allongé sur son lit dans le manoir des Malfoy. Elle était entrain d'écrire une lettre à ses parents quand on frappa à sa porte.

« Casse toi, je veux pas te voir » lâcha-t-elle.

« Allez ouvre moi » fit une voix derrière la porte.

« Non »

« Allez s'il te plait » supplia la voix. Elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit. Draco avança lentement dans la chambre. Elle lui tourna la tête. Il vint s'assoir au bord de son lit.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda. Son visage montrait maintenant une expression désolée.

« J'écris à mes parents pour leur dire que je rentre bientôt »

« Ah oui ? » demanda-t-il déçu.

« Oui ! Je te reconnais plus en ce moment et je n'ai certainement pas envi de te voir te fiancer avec elle » Elle continuait décrire. Il vint s'allonger à coté.

« Tu sais que j'ai pas envie mais c'est comme ça ! Des fois dans la vie, on fait pas les choix que l'on veut » Il regardait le plafond.

« Par contre le choix de faire du mal à Hermione, tu l'as fait » trancha-t-elle amèrement. Il tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa.

« Ça non plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix » lança-t-il au bout d'un moment. Il retourna sa tête et fixa le plafond.

« Tu parles de quel choix ? » Elle posa la lettre sur sa commode et le regarda.

« Je ne sais même pas ! Tout est bizarre dans ma tête en ce moment » Elle regarda à son tour le plafond.

« Peut être que tu es tombé amoureux d'elle » dit-elle en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Arrête tu me fais peur là ! » Il était inquiet dans sa voix.

« Ma foi, ca m'est jamais arrivé de tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un mais il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas »

« Comme ? »

« Je sais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu ressens »

« Euh … Je pense de temps en temps à elle »

« Tu me prends pour une conne ? » elle se releva légèrement vers le fixa. Il rit.

« Souvent si tu préfères » Elle sourit et se rallongea.

« Et après ? »

« J'apprécie le simple fait que je sois dans la même pièce qu'elle » Il eu un silence.

« Et pourquoi tu lui dis pas ? » demanda Lana.

« Ça va pas, non ! Les Malfoy ne tombent amoureux de personnes, c'est les autres qui tombent amoureux des Malfoy ! Souviens toi de cette phrase » Elle rit.

« Si tu le dis » dit-elle.

« Et je te dis pas ce qu'elle peut te faire au lit ! » lâcha-t-il. Lana se releva, attrapa son oreiller et lui mit sur la figure.

« Je veux pas savoir » Il retira le cousin et lui lança dans la tête et ils se mirent à faire une bataille d'oreiller. Plus tard quand ils eurent finit, Lana s'endormit d ans les bras de son cousin. Celui-ci n'avait pas sommeil, il pensait ... à elle.

**Va-t-il lui dire ? Ou non ? La suite dans le chapitre 10 !**

**Bisous bisousssssss**


	10. Chapter 10

**Avant tout, je voudrais quand même remercier les personnes qui suivent l'histoire ! Oui je mis prend assez tard, mais que voulez vous, je suis un peu trop débile sur les bords ^^. **

**Merci à Alep80, C'nedraxxx, Missmarlyne, MAHA1959, Diamsley pour leurs reviews. Et plus particulièrement : Estrella'zz, Maraudeuz-alicia et NY0Z3KA qui suivent de près l'histoire et me racontent leurs ressentis ! Ça me fait très plaisir, sachez le ! Et sans oublier Lily et Weasley, Ma boule et Sidoudou qui m'inspirent chaque jours ;) ! Alors que Draco se fiance dans 2 jours, pour moi c'est dans 1 mois ^^ . C'est bon j'arrête de parler pour rien dire ! Place à la lecture …**

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son sofa. Elle lisait un livre et était assez concentrée sur sa lecture quand sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle leva les yeux et faillit faire tomber sur livre parterre. Son visage se décomposa « Mais pour qui il se prenait, lui ? ». Draco la détailla, un sourire en coin.

« Ne te dérange pas pour moi, je vais juste récupérer quelque chose » Sans lui laissant le temps de lui répondre, il traversa la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Hermione. Toujours assise en tailleur, elle lui suivit des yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Elle reprit soudain les esprits quand elle entendit du bruit provenant de sa chambre. Elle se releva et courut presque jusqu'à sa chambre. Quand elle arriva, elle le vit ouvrir tous ses tiroirs.

« Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, Malfoy ? » lui demanda-t-elle désespérer pas son cas. Il se retourna vers elle et la fixa, son sourire s'agrandit.

« Je veux juste récupérer ma baguette ! » Il avança vers la table de nuit à coté du lit.

« Et je suis sur que je l'ai oublié ici » dit-il en déplaça le meuble. Hermione le regarda un moment, les bras croisés. « Quel culot ! Il me laisse un mot des plus méchant, je l'insulte, le gifle et lui il rentre, chez moi, comme si c'était chez lui et se permet de fouiller ma maison ? Mais il y a vraiment quelque chose qui tourne pas rond chez lui ! » Elle continuait de le fixait et sans s'en rendre compte elle commença a le déshabiller du regard. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui admirer son bon derrière, elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté comme si elle allait mieux voir. A ce moment là, il dirigea de l'autre coté de la pièce et déplaça la commode et ouvrit les tiroirs. Elle reprit ses esprits et lui lança d'un air moqueur:

« Ça va faire deux jours que tu as plus ta baguette et tu te rends compte que maintenant ? » Toujours les bras croisés, elle attendait sa réaction. Draco sourit et se retourna vers elle.

« Justement, je l'ai cherché de partout et vu que je la trouve pas, je me suis dit qu'elle ne peut être que chez toi » Hermione se vexa et tourna les tallons. Mais il l'avait remarqué sa réaction et s'empressa de rajouter :

« Moi qui penser que tu allais être contente de me voir... » Elle fit volte face et le regarda offusquer.

« Mais je rêve là ! Tu crois qu'après m'avoir insulter j'ai envie de te voir…? Non mais même avant que tu m'insultes je voulais déjà plus te voir... » Elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était vendu toute seule et se maudit mentalement. Il se contenta de sourire, amusé. Il se retourna désespérer. Il balaya la pièce du regard et posa les yeux sur quelque chose qui le fit sourire de plus belle. Il se dirigea alors vers son placard. Hermione qui continuait à se maudire, ne remarqua même pas Draco ouvrit chacun de ses tiroirs. Le premier tiroirs était destiné aux chaussettes et s'amusa à regarder leurs motifs. Il referma le tiroirs et ouvrit le deuxième. Celui ci se trouva être celui des soutifs. Il en prit un et le regarda.

« Je me souviens de celui là » Il lança le soutifs qui atterrit sur son lit. Hermione regarda la scène puis comprit.

« Mais je vais te tuer ! » Elle s'avança vers lui mais trop tard. Il était déjà au troisième tiroirs.

« Et de ca aussi je me souviens » dit-il. Il avait un tanga à dentelles bleu marine à la main. Il le fit tourner autour de son index. Elle lui arracha des mains.

« Ça suffit » Siffla-t-elle.

« Tu as qu'a m'aider à chercher ! » Se défendit-il fausse désolé.

« Vas chercher dans le salon, je cherche dans ma chambre » ordonna-t-elle.

« Je savais pas que tu aimais donner des ordres » dit-il en sortant de la pièce. Hermione fulminait. Il la cherchait ! C'était peut être sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner. Mais non, Malfoy, vouloir se faire pardonner ? Et puis quoi encore ! Malgré tout ca, elle aimait la situation, elle aimait trop même, à son goût. Elle reprit ses esprits et commença à se demander où elle pouvait bien être. Elle regarda le dessous du lit et se décida de vérifier en dessous. Elle s'allongea à l'horizontal et pencha sa tête en dessous du lit. Mince, elle avait oublier qu'elle y avait entreposer les livres de cours qu'elle avait juger pouvoir s'en resservir un jour. Draco arriva devant la chambre sa baguette à la main. Il croisa les bras et suivit la scène attentivement, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était maintenant à quatre pattes parterre et essayait de déplacer ses livres pour chercher la baguette. Il remarqua qu'elle portait un pantacourt assez moulant, dévoilant toutes ses formes. Même si il les connaissaient déjà, il ne se gêna pas à mater ses fesses ce qui lui donna une envie soudaine. « Mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend Dray ! » se dit-il. Il secoua frénétiquement la tête et remarqua qu'elle s'était maintenant allongé. Ne laissant paraître que ses jambes. Il avança vers elle, s'accroupit à coté d'elle.

« Je l'ai trouvé » Surprise d'entendre sa voix, elle se releva, oubliant qu'elle se trouvait en dessous de son lit. Un _Boum_ indiqua au garçon, qu'elle s'était cognée.

« Putain » lâcha-t-elle. Elle ressortit tant bien que mal de dessous le lit et appuya son dos contre le lit. Elle se massa la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Il était parti. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une poche de glace. Il s'assit parterre avec elle et le lui mit sur sa tête.

« C'est froid » maronna-t-elle.

« En même temps c'est de la glace Granger » dit-il. Pour réponse, elle lui lança un regard noir. Ils restèrent assis parterre, adossaient au lit pendant deux bonnes minutes sans dire de mot. Le silence les rendirent mal à l'aise. Draco brisa le silence.

« Bon, bah je te dérange pas plus » il se releva et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle la saisit et se releva un peu trop vite et beaucoup trop près de lui à son goût. Elle avait machinalement poser une main sur son torse et l'autre tenait toujours celle du blond. Ils se fixèrent. Ils étaient tous les deux troublés par cette situation, qui les dépassait malgré tout. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés. Ils n'étaient plus qu'a quelque centimètre l'un de l'autre. Et aussi doucement qu'elle voulut, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle porta ses mains au visage et approfondit son baiser. Il se laissa faire en ne la lâchant pas du regard ses yeux chocolat. Quand elle fit son baiser, elle reposa ses talons au sol. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle, elle dit :

« Désolée, j'aurai pas du » Elle tourna les talons. Il réfléchit a toute vitesse, qu'est ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse? La laisser partir, alors qu'il mourait d'envie d'être avec elle. Aussitôt il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers lui. Délicatement il posa à son tour ses mains sur son visage et l'embrassa paisiblement. Elle répondit à son baiser aussi exquis que le sien. Plus leur baiser se prolongeait, les mains de la jeune femme se faisaient de plus en plus entreprenante. Elle avait décidé de prendre, pour une fois, les devants. Elle le retira son t-shirt et le poussa délicatement vers son lit. Il était en position assise et elle était assise sur lui, ses jambes autour de son buste.

« Hermione » s'enquit une voix derrière la porte. Cette voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Elle eu juste le temps de retirer ses lèvres des siennes, que la porte s'ouvrit sur la personne qu'elle redoutait le plus.

« Herm... » Le visage de cette personne changea, comme si il venait de voir quelque chose d'épouvantable. Hermione se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et se détacha de son amant. Celui affichait un petit sourire en coin.

« Ron ? » appela-t-elle devant l'état de choc de son ami. Elle se recoiffa nerveusement. Le visage de son ami montrait maintenant une expression écœuré.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione ? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Il avait les poings serrés de colère.

« Euh … rien ! » répondit-elle, coupable.

« Tu me prends pour un con, en plus ? » vociféra-t-il les poings toujours serrés.

« Elle a raison, vu que tu es arrivé, on a eu le temps de rien faire » déclara le blond toujours assit sur le lit, torse nu, lui faisant un clin d'œil provocateur.

« Draco, te mêle pas s'il te plait » dit-elle calmement au blond. Quand elle remarqua d'abord la réaction interrogative du blond puis celle de son ami répugnait, elle comprit qu'elle avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Puis elle réalisa et se tapa la tête avec sa main « Quelle conne, quelle conne, quelle conne ! Depuis quand je l'appelle par son prénom ? Et il a fallut que ce soit devant Ron ! Je suis maudite ». Ron devenus rouge de colère s'emporta. Il approcha dangereusement de son pire ennemis.

« Ron arrête ! » cria-t-elle.

« La ferme toi ! » siffla-t-il en se retournant vers elle, ses yeux pleins de haine. Draco, qui jusqu'à la souriait, se changea en un visage froid.

« Ne lui parle pas comme ca » dit-il calmement. Ron ria sans joie. Son rire était glacial.

« Depuis quand tu défend les Sang-de-Bourbe ? » demanda-t-il en le regardant avec haine. Draco se leva du lit et déclara cette fois ci, d'un ton menaçant :

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas lui parler comme ça » Hermione suivait la scène mais impuissante.

« Ron arrête ! C'est à moi que tu dois t'en prendre, pas à lui » lança-t-elle. Il se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea.

« Tu as changé depuis Poudlard, tu n'es plus la même, tu n'es pas la Hermione que j'ai toujours connus » lâcha-t-il.

« Bien sur que je suis là même ! Ron ne dit pas n'importe quoi » répondit-elle paniquait.

« Bien sur que non ! Tu étais miss-je-sais-tout et tu es devenus miss-fille-facile » Hermione reçu la phrase en plein fouet. Au bord des larmes, elle ne réussit pas a lui répondre. Draco était hors de lui, il serra à son tour les poings.

« Vas t'en » lui dit-il.

« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres la fouine ? » demanda Ron avec son rire glacial.

« Depuis que la belette est devenus encore plus une merde qu'elle ne l'était déjà » répondit-il le défiant du regard. Ron lança un coup de poing dans la bouche du blond. Celui ci ne le vit que trop tard pour l'esquiver. La bouche maintenant ensanglanté, Draco le rendit son coup mais il lui mit dans le ventre. Ron se tordit de douleur. Hermione voulut s'interposer mais elle reçu un coup et tomba à la renverse. Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers elle.

« Mione, ca va? » s'inquiéta Ron.

« Granger ? » s'enquit Draco. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal.

« Comment tu ose m'appeler Mione après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? » cracha-t-elle à son « ancien » ami.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne le pensé pas ! » s'excusa-t-il.

« Casse toi avant que je me relève et que je te montre le mal que tu viens de me faire » dit-elle d'un seul trait en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il pouvait y décelait toute la haine qu'elle avait maintenant envers lui. Ron se releva, lança un dernier regard assassin au blond et partit.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-il. Hermione détourna la tête pour pas qu'il puisse pouvoir voir ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il lui prit le visage et la força à le regarder. Toute la colère du garçon était partit, ses traits du visage étaient maintenant doucereux.

« Oui merci » répondit-elle. Elle était troublée de le voir s'inquiéter pour elle et l'avoir défendu. Il l'aida à se relever et l'emmena vers son lit.

« Ça va aller ? » dit-il. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur son lit.

« Oui merci » Il comprit alors qu'elle voulait rester seul. Il récupéra son t-shirt et sa baguette au sol, lui montra, comme pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il ne l'oubli encore une fois et sourit. Elle répondit à son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisous sur le front. Elle ne réagit pas et le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Puis les larmes coulèrent mais cette fois ci de plus en plus abondante. Fixant toujours l'endroit où il avait disparut.

**Et voilà ! La suite demain parce qu'après je ne suis pas la du weekend ^^ !**

**Bisous bisouss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tout d'abord, désolée de vous avoir abandonné pendant 4 jours ! J'espère que vous avez passé un bon weekend ensoleillé, moi j'étais au camping ! Petit coup de stress quand je me rends compte que j'ai fermé la voiture avec les clés dedans ! Y'a que moi pour faire ca … x) Avant la lecture je vais répondre à quelques reviews :**

**Valalyeste : Peut être qu'avec ce chapitre du comprendra mieux. Si tu ne vois toujours pas le lien, fais moi le savoir !**

**Diamsley : Merciiii ! Ton review m'a fait beaucoup rire ! ^^ C'est vrai ils rentrent tous chez elle, comme ça, normal ! J'ai peut être abusé pour Draco mais bon sinon comment veux tu que Ron les surprenne ? Il fallait bien que je mette du piment x)**

**Mariie : Merciii pour tes reviews ! Mais tu verras qu'il ne sera pas là quand il faudra... **

**Estrella'zz : Oui, c'est ca manière à lui de se faire pardonner ^^**

**Maraudeuz-alicia : Mais c'est plutôt merci beaucoup à toi pour tes reviews :) ! Je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre pour savoir pourquoi elle a gardé son calme …**

**Et voilà ! Ahora silencio, la lectura …**

Arrivait chez lui, il s'allongea sur son canapé. Son portable vibra:

15:19 Heureusement qu'on devait se voir cette après midi. Asteria

15:31 ?. Asteria

Il supprima les messages et rangea son portable dans la poche. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de la voir ni de lui répondre. Il se rendit compte que quelque chose le gênait dans le dos. Il se releva et enleva sa baguette. Il se rallongea et regarda sa baguette. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait inventé cette histoire de baguette juste pour pouvoir la voir. Décidément, elle n'est pas aussi forte que tout le monde le pense. Il suffisait qu'elle prononce _Accio_ pour que la baguette, qui se trouvait dans la poche de Draco, apparaisse. Son sourire s'effaça, il faisait tourner sa baguette nerveusement avec ses doigts. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit d'aller la voir ? Ça c'était la faute à Lana ! Leur discussion lui était monté à la tête, maintenant, il savait plus où il en était. Il se mit en position assise sur le canapé. Il posa sa baguette sur la table basse et ramena ses mains sur son visage. Non, Lana n'y était pour rien, il fallait qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'il avait envie de la voir pour aucune raison, juste pour pouvoir là voir. Mais il n'aimait pas cette sensation de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses pensés et ses envies. Il se maudit quand il fit le rapprochement : ses pensés : elle. Ses envies : retourner la voir. Il se releva brusquement et tourna en rond dans son appartement. Il fallait qu'il trouve quoi faire pour pouvoir l'oublier. Aller chez les Zabini ? Mauvaise idée, ils allaient lui parler d'elle. Allez chez lui ? Lana allait lui parler d'elle. Il prit son portable et envoya un message.

Asteria : Je suis chez moi.

A peine il eut le temps ranger son portable que la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Asteria habillait un short en jeans et d'un haut bleu entra.

« Et bah ! Mais plus de temps pour me répondre la pro... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa. Ses mains sur son visage. Il se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda surprise puis lui fit un sourire aguicheur. Il la r'embrassa quand il eu finit, il tourna les tallons, la mine dépitait. Mais Asteria le rattrapa par le bras et répondit à son baiser. La tête ailleurs, il se laissa faire. Alors qu'elle commençait à devenir de plus en plus entreprenante, Draco, lui, avait juste une envie: de se jeter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouvait le corps d'une femme repoussant. Bien qu'Asteria soit une peste, elle était belle et bien foutue même si elle faisait vulgaire. Avec tout l'effort du monde, il la laissa continuer et peu à peu son esprit partit...

Quand elle se réveilla, elle eu un mal de tête. Elle s'essuya les larmes séchés sur ses joues. Elle s'assit et cala son dos sur sa tête de lit. Sans qu'elle eu envie de le faire, ses pensés se rapportèrent à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures auparavant. Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé entrer chez elle après ce qui lui avait fait ? Elle se sentait ridicule. Elle se sentait faible face à lui. Trop faible. Elle avait embrassé en plus ! Puis elle repensa qu'il l'avait retenu. Peut être que c'était pour pas lui faire de la peine ? Elle rit, Malfoy ? Se soucier de faire du tord a quelqu'un ? Depuis quand ? Son rit se fit nerveux quand elle se demanda alors pourquoi il avait fait ca ? Et si … ? « Ne soit pas plus ridicule que tu ne l'es déjà ! Malfoy, intéressait par toi ? Depuis quand ca aussi ? » se dit-elle. Sans comprendre pourquoi, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Une période de sa vie lui avait apprit à ne plus pleurer, à se forger un caractère et voilà qu'elle se mettait à pleurer pour un rien. Elle regarda son réveil qui affichait jeudi 18:43. Elle pensa à ses fiançailles. Dans deux jours, ils allaient se fiancer. Elle se mit à trembler et une envie soudaine de vomir lui vint, elle courut jusqu'au toilette...

Malgré la mauvaise nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle réussit à s'endormir. Malheureusement pour elle son portable la réveilla. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle chercha de sa main, son portable posait sur sa commode.

« Allo? » dit-elle d'une voix petite voix.

« Mione, c'est moi ! »

« Ginny ? Mais quel heure il est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Dix heure, Marmotte ! » répondit-elle en riant.

« Ah »

« Qu'est ce qui a ? Ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit son amie.

« Oui, mais y'a des gens qui dorment à dix heure ! » dit-elle d'un ton sec.

« Euh, désolée... Je t'appelai pour t'inviter pour ce soir à manger à la maison » reprit-elle.

« Ok » Elle raccrocha sans même laisser le temps à Ginny de lui parler d'autre chose. De toute façon, elle savait pourquoi elle était invitée : parce que Ron leur avait raconté...

Elle transplana devant la maison des Potter. Elle n'avait pas envie, mais elle y était obligée. Elle avança dans un petit allée et s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était vitré, elle pouvait donc voir de quoi elle avait l'air. Elle portait un robe noire, assez discrète mais élégante. Elle avait dans sa main un sachet auquel à l'intérieur se trouvait un gâteau qu'elle avait elle même préparé dans l'après midi pour se faire pardonner du comportement qu'elle avait eu le matin avec Ginny. Cette dernière vint lui ouvrir la porte.

« Mione ! » fit-elle. Elle la serra dans ses bras. Finalement, le gâteau n'était pas nécessaire. Quand elle entra dans la maison, elle fit immédiatement demi tour. Ginny la rattrapa par la main et l'entraina dans le salon. Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans le salon. Harry approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa mais Ron ne bougea pas.

« Vous pouvez vous installer, je vais chercher le repas » declara Ginny. Voyant qu'Hermione voulu la suivre, elle lui ordonna de rester dans le salon. Ils prirent tous les trois place autour de la tallons de la salle à manger. Le silence se fit pesant quand Ginny arriva avec le repas, personne ne parla. Quand chacun fut servit, seul le bruit des couverts se faisaient entendre.

« Vous savez, vous pouvez ... » Commença Harry.

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? » Coupa Hermione d'un ton sec, sans quitter son assiette des yeux.

« Mione, c'était sur la colère, je ne ... » S'enquit Ron désolé.

« Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? » Coupa-t-elle une deuxième fois.

« Non » répondit le brun.

« Que j'étais … Comment tu as dit déjà ? - elle se tourna vers Ron - Ah oui ! Miss-fille-facile ! » Cria-t-elle. Ginny fit tombé sa fourchette et se leva.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? » cria à son tour la rousse.

« Harry tu peux le comprendre, elle était sur lui, entrain de l'embrasser » fit-il un air dégouté sur le visage.

« Ron, que je sois sur lui ou qu'il soit sur moi que je sois entrain de l'embrasser ou plus que ca, ca ne te regarde absolument pas » dit-elle d'une voix tranchante en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Hermione, je ne donne pas raison à Ron mais il va se fiancer ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'annulera pas car si il annulerait, la famille Greengrass pourrait dire à tout le monde que la famille Malfoy ne tient pas ses promesses.

« Pourquoi il fait ca avec moi alors? » demanda-t-elle la gorge nouée.

« Parce qu'il ne peut pas se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourra avoir une autre femme » lâcha Ron. Hermione se leva brusquement et à peine s'est-elle avançait dans le couloir qu'elle vomit.

**Et oui Draco se fiance le lendemain ! La suite peut être ce soir mais c'est pas sur vu que c'est l'anniv à ma maman ! Et oui 45ans ! Mais qu'est ce que vous vous en foutez, hein ? Franchement ! ^^**

**Bisous bisoussss**


	12. Chapter 12

**Maraudeuz-alicia : Et à quoi tu penses... ? ^^ Lis et tu verras … **

**Gigi : Merci ! La suite c'est maintenant !**

**Diamsley : Mercii ! Ravie qu'il t'ait plu !**

**Boule : Ma bouleeee je t'aimeeee**

**Mariie : Je te laisse lire la suite pour découvrir tout ça ...**

**Estrella'zz : Merciii ! Enceinte ? Euhh... Je sais pas ! Faut voir … ^^**

**Steiphya : Bah ca fait plaisir ! Bienvenue !**

**Boulettee : Avoue je t'épate ? Dans la prochaine fic t'auras ton personnage attitrée ! Tu t'appelleras ... Marina Logitech … Mdrrrrr Love you Bébé 3**

**Et c'est tout en écoutant Wiz Khalifa – No sleep , que je vous écris la suite ...**

Quand le réveil sonna, ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément. Il était 9h00, dans six heures il allait se fiancer. Il resta allongé, sans bouger. Dans six heures, il sera lié à elle pour après se marier. Quand ca ? Il ne le savait pas encore mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il devait d'abord se focaliser sur ses fiançailles. Arranger certes, mais il devait le faire pour ses parents. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire. Vous allez dire, ce ne sont que des fiançailles ! Mais pas pour lui. C'était un engagement et un Malfoy se doit de tenir à ses engagements quoi qu'il arrive. Sauf que là, il ne savait même pas ce qui lui arriver et se faisait violence pour ne pas y penser. Il se voilait la face. Comment une nuit passé avec elle a pu tout déclencher, comme ca, sans rien dire ? A lui surtout ! Il ne mérité pas ca ! Tant bien que mal, il sortit de son lit. Il avait préféré dormir au manoir pour être directement sur place. Il descendit les escaliers qui séparent le salon au premier étage. Arrivait en bas, Narcissa et Lana étaient entrain de déjeuner. Quand il vint s'assoir à table avec elles, sa cousine lui lança un regard noir. Il sourit.

« Arrête » lui dit-il.

« Non je te parles pas à toi » répondit-elle en détournant la tête. Elle n'avait pas touché à son bol de lait. Elle tournait la cuillère et fixait le bol.

« Lana qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive » demanda Narcissa.

« Il le sait et toi aussi, pas besoin de vous le répéter » dit-elle sèchement.

« A quel heure ils arrivent tes parents ? » changea-t-elle de sujet.

« A 10h00. Et les invités ? »

« A partir de 14h00 » Lana repoussa son bol, se leva et monta dans sa chambre.

« Ça va toi sinon ? » demanda-t-elle à son fils.

« Oui » répondit-il calmement. Et ils déjeunèrent en silence, il était trop préoccupée pour parler. Quand il eu finit, il se dirigea vers un petit couloir et entra dans un immense pièce avec une grande baie vitrée. Elle donnait sur un grand jardin. Un chapiteau blanc ornait le paysage. Plusieurs personnes installaient les dernières chaises autour de plusieurs tables. On retrouvait le même décor que dans les mariages mais il n'y avait que la fête où on se faisait une promesse. Il respira un grand coup et retourna dans sa chambre.

« Blanca ! » s'écria Narcissa. Elle prit une femme dans ses bras. Elle avait les cheveux châtain coiffés en un carré plongeant. Elle avait les traits assez fin et son visage était chaleureux. Elle lui sourit.

« Marcus ! » Narcissa prit cette fois un homme dans ses bras. Il ressemblait traits pour traits à Lucius mais en plus jeune et les cheveux plus courts.

« Ça fait plaisir de te revoir, Narcissa » lui dit-il.

« Maman ! » cria Lana en haut des escaliers. Elle descendit en trombe et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère.

« Tu es toujours pas prête ? » demanda-t-elle sa mère.

« Non, j'ai pas envie » répondit-elle nonchalamment. Son père la regarda le sourcil relevé.

« Oh ! Tu comprendras vite quand tu l'as verra ! » lui fit-elle.

« Tante ! » Draco s'approcha de Blanca et lui fit un baise main.

« Tu risque de faire de l'ombre à la future fiancée » lui dit-il. Sur ce point il n'avait pas tord. Elle portait une robe bustier turquoise à volant. Elle lui sourit.

« C'est affolant comme tu ressemble de plus en plus à ton père » Son oncle le prit dans ses bras.

« Et toi comme tu ressemble à ton frère » répondit-il un sourire en coin.

« Alors elle est où la fiancée » Marcus balaya du regard le salon.

« Elle va pas tarder »

« Non mais parce qu'en plus elle se prépare ici ? » Dit Lana entre ses dents.

« Oui alors bouge toi de te préparer avant qu'elle arrive » Draco la poussa vers les escaliers et monta avec elle à l'étage.

« Je ne les supporte plus tous les deux » lâcha Narcissa. Ils rirent tous les trois.

Quand Asteria arriva, elle dit brièvement bonjour aux parents de Lana et elle monta dans la chambre de Draco. Celui ci était entrain de se boutonner sa chemise quand elle entra.

« Tu veux de l'aide ? » Demanda-t-elle. N'ayant pas la force de refuser, il ne dit rien. Elle approcha derrière lui et passa ses mains sous sa chemise.

« Non même pas t'y pense » Il la repoussa et continua de se boutonner.

« Allez... » elle dit-elle à l'oreille.

« Il est 11h00, faut que t'aille te préparer » Elle se détacha de lui et le regarda d'un air mauvais puis sortit de la chambre. Non seulement il allait la supporter toute sa vie, il n'allait quand même rester avec pour les 4h00 qui lui rester.

Lana était assis sur le canapé, son portable à la main. Dans le salon, il ne restait plus que Asteria, la coiffeuse et elle. Elle était enfin prête. Elle était coiffé en un joli chignon sur le coté avec quelques anglaises. Elle portait une robe rose pâle à fines bretelles, moulante et lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Une ceinture et des petites ballerines noires étaient la touche finale à sa tenue. Toutes les cinq secondes elle regardait l'heure. Elle lançait des regards noirs à Asteria, qui elle la regardait d'un air supérieure, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, qu'elle trouve le moyen d'annuler cette connerie. Elle pouvait pas le laisser faire cette erreur. Non, elle pouvait pas. Elle se releva brusquement, ce qui fit sursauter Asteria. La coiffeuse lui piqua le crane avec un invisible.

« Incapable » siffla-t-elle. Lana sourit. Elle monta à l'étage. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir en bas.

« Dray » dit une voix masculine. C'était Blaise et Pansy qui venait d'arriver. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone et le mit à l'oreille.

« Allo Hermione faut que tu arrête tout ca! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta la lionne.

« Il va se fiancer ! Et je sais que tu es la seule qui lui fera changer d'avis ! »

« Lana ca ne va pas ! Si il t'écoute pas à toi, comment veux-tu qu'il m'écoute ? »

« Il t'écoutera ! Comment peux-tu le laisser se fiancer sans rien faire ? »

« Je n'ai rien à faire Lana ! Ton cousin est assez grand pour décider lui même de ce qui doit faire » Répondit-elle sèchement.

« Alors tu vas rien la laisser gagner avec ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu Lana » Dit-elle la gorge serrée.

« Alors fais quelque chose ! Je t'en supplie ! Il veut pas se l'avouer mais il tient beaucoup à toi ! Je le sais parce que ca crève les yeux ! » Hermione mit du temps pour répondre. Elle ne savait même pas quoi lui dire et si il ne l'écouté pas ? Elle se sentirait humilier. Elle connaissait Malfoy, même si il avait beaucoup changé ces temps ci, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy. Elle s'assit sur son canapé, ferma les yeux et repensa au moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui ces derniers temps. Quand elle les rouvrit, son décision était prise. De toute façon elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« Dans cinq minutes je suis là » Et elle raccrocha.

Il fallait maintenant que Lana trouve quelque chose pour qu'il se parle et qu'Asteria ne voit rien. Un sourire se dessine alors sur son visage. Elle descendit les escaliers et sortit dans le jardin. Il y avait Narcissa, ses parents, les Zabini et son cousin. Quand elle arriva tout le monde la regarda. Elle leur fit un sourire innocent et dit :

« Dray, j'ai une surprise pour toi, tu viens ? » Il la regarda incrédule puis la suivi.

« Je sens qu'elle prépare quelque chose » déclara Marcus.

« C'est drôle je pense la même chose que toi » fit sa femme un sourire aux lèvres. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Asteria était bientôt prête. Il lui manquait plus que le maquillage. Elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée et ouvrit la porte.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu es entrain de faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce que tu aurais du faire depuis le début » Il la regarda sans comprendre puis tourna la tête vers le portail. Hermione avançait le long de l'allée.

« Tu n'as pas fait ca ? » lâcha-t-il. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la brune se trouvait à leur hauteur. Lana tourna les tallons et retourna à l'intérieur. Ils se fixèrent un moment puis il la prit par la main et l'emmena à l'intérieur. Comme y s'en doutait, Lana était devant Asteria l'embêtait. Il accéléra le pas et monta les marche en quatrième vitesse, suivit d'Hermione. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il ouvrit la première porte, la poussa à l'intérieur et referma derrière lui. Il était dans un dressing.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Il la fixait intensément.

« Faut qu'on parle » Répondit-elle calmement.

« C'est pas le bon jour Granger » Il se retourna pour sortir.

« Je veux juste que tu réponde à ma question » Il s'arrêta sans se tournait vers elle. C'était dangereux, trop dangereux pour lui. Il ne savait plus de quoi il était capable en sa présence.

« Laquelle » réussit à dire.

« Tu tiens à moi ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait posé cette question. Elle se sentait ridicule.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Granger » souffla-t-il.

« Regarde moi » fit-elle d'une voix plus rassurante. Il se retournant et planta ses yeux gris dans ses yeux chocolats.

« Jure moi tu n'as rien ressentit pendant qu'on le faisait ! Jure moi que tu ne ressens rien pour moi » Il déglutit difficilement. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Il ne savait même pas ce qui était bien pour lui ou pas. Sans réfléchir il lui répondit :

« Je n'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose pour toi » La phrase la frappa en plein cœur. Elle avait impression que quelque chose lui rongeait à l'intérieur. Elle se fit violence pour qu'aucune larme ne s'échappent de son corps. Elle le poussa et ouvrit la porte. Dans un élan, il lui attrapa la main. Elle se dégagea et sortit dans le couloir. Et elle tomba nez à nez avec Asteria. Le visage de celle ci se décomposa.

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici » siffla-t-elle. A ce moment Draco sortit du dressing. Elle les regarda tour à tour puis son visage affichait un rictus haineux. Elle se jeta sur Hermione qui la repoussa aussi tôt. La lionne avait tellement la rage qu'elle lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire. Elles s'étaient déplace vers les escaliers et la lutte se fit entendre au rez de chaussée. Draco les sépara.

« Je vais te tuer sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cria Asteria. Elle s'avança dangereusement d'elle. Hermione alors, la poussa de toutes ses forces. Asteria dévala les escaliers. Tout le monde maintenant se trouvait dans le salon et assistait à la scène avec stupeur. Draco descendit les marche, et s'accroupit à son niveau. Hermione toujours en haut, ne regrettait même pas son geste. Lana monta les escaliers et se mit à coté d'elle. Asteria gémit de douleur mais se releva, se tenant les cotes, la lèvre en sang. Narcissa s'approcha d'elle et la prit par l'épaule. Soudain dans un élan de rage Asteria la propulsa à l'autre bout de la pièce. Impuissant, Draco regarda sa mère tomber. Sachant qu'elle avait fait une grosse erreur, Asteria recula quand il s'approcha d'elle, menacent. Les poings serrés, le visages crispés de haine il lui dit :

« Sors d'ici avant que je te tue et que je te ne revoie plus »

**Et voilà ! Pauvre Hermione, le sort s'acharne sur elle ... Mais il y a quand même une bonne nouvelle non ? ^^ **

**Bisous bisouss**


	13. Chapter 13

**NY0Z3KA : qu'entend tu par bonnes personnes ? ^^**

**Weasley : C'est trop calme... J'aime pas trop beaucoup ca ... Je préfère quand c'est un peu trop plus moins calme ! Aujourd'hui ca fait combien de temps qu'on se connait ? 1 jours ? 6 mois ? 1 ans ? QUOI ? 17 ANS ? Et oui ya 17ans de ca, tu sortais ta petite tête rousse ! Tu rends compte ? Et dire qu'en novembre j'ai 18ans ! et qu'après, la prochaine de la famille c'est toi ! Je t'aimee mon amour ! Et prends ce chapitre comme cadeau d'anniversairee ;)**

**Maraudeuz-alicia : Une vengeance ? Je n'avais pas pensé à ca … Je vais y réfléchir ^^**

**Estrella'zz : Si il lui avoue ce qu'il ressent, la fic se finira … J'essaye de faire durer un peu ! **

**Sveltlana Corwelayne : Alors désolée pour les fautes de conjugaison ! J'essaye de faire attention mais bon … :/ Je pense que tu n'as pas compris la fin, c'est à Asteria qui lui dit de partir ! C'est quand même une bonne nouvelle, non ?**

**Elliot : Bien fait comme tu dis ! C'est ce qu'elle méritait façon ! **

**Sindoudou : Mdrr ! Au moins vu que l'école c'est fini, quand tu liras tu penseras à moi ;) ! (baby girl what's your name? )**

**Steiphya : Oui très têtu ! **

**Mariie : Heureusement qui a Lana, heinn ? ^^**

**AzaeliaArcamenel : Mercii beaucoup ! **

**Et non je ne suis pas morte ! Juste une semaine assez chargée ! Les cours c'est fini pour moi ! Alléluia ! Plus que le bac de français le 20 et le 30 et je serai en vacances officiellement ^^ ! Merde à tous ceux qui passent des épreuves ! Un peu de lecture pour un moment de détente avant les révisions, ca vous dit ? (avec un bon Beautiful People de Chris Brown ft Benny Benassi dans les oreilles )**

_« Sors d'ici avant que je te tue et que je te ne revoie plus »_

Sa phrase résonna dans le salon. Blaise fit un pas en avant mais Pansy le dissuada d'avancer vers Draco. Sans lâcher du regard Asteria, il se rapprocha d'elle. Dans ses yeux elle lu qu'elle était allé trop loin. Elle voulut se défendre mais comprit que c'était peine perdue. Sans même prendre le temps de récupérer ses affaires, elle quitta le manoir. Il regardait toujours l'endroit où elle avait disparu. Trop de chose lui venait en tête mais le principal était qu'il n'allait plus se fiancer, qu'il était libre. Mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'être content, il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours en haut des escaliers accompagnée de Lana. Elle sentit tous les regards se posaient sur elle. Elle rencontra les yeux noirs de son ami Blaise et lui fit un sourire dessolée. Quand elle voulut descendre la première marche, Lana posa sa main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers son amie et la rassura en posant sa main sur la sienne. Même si elle se sentait humiliée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, même si c'était sa faute ce qui venait d'arriver, elle voulait affronter son regard une dernière fois. D'un pas assuré elle descendit les marches. Elle se dirigea directement vers Narcissa. Celle ci, encore sonné de ce qui venait de lui arriver, la regarda d'un air interrogateur.  
>« Ça va allez Mrs Malfoy? » s'enquit-elle.<br>« Oui, oui ... Ça va allez » Elle lui tendit la main et l'aida à se mettre debout. Narcissa la fixa quelques secondes puis sans comprendre pourquoi, elle la prit dans ses bras. Prise au dépourvu, Hermione se laissa faire. C'est à ce moment là que Draco fit attention à elle. Elle était toujours la. Puis il comprit pourquoi sa liberté ne le rendait pas si heureux que ca. Il l'avait blessé, rejeté alors qu'elle voulait juste comprendre ce qui leur arriver. Il lui avait menti, c'était certain. Mais parfois on ment pour protéger les gens qu'on aime. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Il avait trop peur de n'être pas à la hauteur et d'être trop maladroit sur ce terrain la. Son père lui avait apprit à contrôler n'importe quelle situation mais surtout pas celle là. Il avait peur, peur de l'avoir perdu et ca non plus son père ne lui avait pas apprit à la contrôler. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas le droit d'avoir peur et pourtant ca lui arrivait à 22ans. Vous allez dire, mieux vaut tard que jamais mais pour lui il aurait préférer jamais. Jamais éprouver ses sentiments là. Il vit Hermione saluer tous le monde de la tête, puis s'approcher de lui. Il se surprit à ne déceler aucune haine sur son visage mais plutôt du chagrin.  
>« Mes félicitations. Tu auras au moins réussit à accomplir quelque chose aujourd'hui. Au revoir Malfoy » lui dit-elle avec amertume. Elle tourna les tallons et sortit du manoir. Ils avaient tous entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais ne dirent rien. A son tour Draco sortit du manoir.<p>

« Tu vas nous expliquer, Lana » dit son père d'un ton autoritaire. Cette dernière soupira. Elle aurait jamais du s'en mêler, elle le savait. Maintenant c'était trop tard pour regretter, le mal était fait...

_Deux semaines plus tard..._

« Vous vous sentez mieux Mr Poke ? » Hermione était dans la chambre d'un patient. Celui ci était âgé.

« Oui merci Docteur » Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit boire une potion.

« Et voilà ! Je reviens dans deux heures » Elle lui fit un sourire et il lui rendit. Elle sortit de la pièce et je dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle rencontra son amie Amy.

« T'es pas en pause ? » lui demanda Amy.

« Je la prendrai plus tard, j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire » Amy leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? » fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh rien ! Juste que tu ne t'étonneras pas si tu fais un malaise »

« Pourquoi un malaise? »

« Ma foi, tu prends plus tes pauses, tu manges rien, t'es toute pâle ! On dirai un zombie ! »

« Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout » se défendit-elle mal à l'aise.

« Alors rentres chez toi et repose toi ! » s'écria Amy.

« Non » dit-elle d'un ton sec. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle sortit laissant Amy désespérée.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Hermione avait reprit le travail. Elle ne s'arrêtait plus de travailler, constamment à tourner et virer dans tout St Mangouste pour trouver un patient à s'occuper. Elle ne rentrait même plus chez elle, trop hantée par des souvenirs qu'elle voulait effacer. Elle était consciente de ce qui lui arrivait mais ne voulait y faire attention. De toute façon ca allait lui passer. Ne dit-on pas _La mort d'un amour donne la vie à un autre?_ Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, assit sur son fauteuil et prit son portable.

« Allo? »

« Allo Gaël ? »

« Oui, ca va ma belle ? »

« Ça peut aller, ca te dit un café ? »

« J'arrive »

Elle reposa son portable sur son bureau et prit son visage entre ses mains. Gaël était la seul personne, avec Amy bien sur, qu'elle avait vu depuis deux semaines. Il avait réussi à lui changer les idées de temps en temps et elle misait tout sur lui pour pouvoir oublier l'autre Enflure. La porte s'ouvrit vers le jeune homme. Elle releva difficilement la tête.

« Oulaa tu fais presque peur Chérie ! » Il prit une chaise et la mit à coté du fauteuil d'Hermione. Il attrapa ses mains et les embrassa.

« C'est pas possible qu'un homme te rends comme ça Mione » Il avait l'air inquiet pour son amie.

« La preuve » lui répondit-elle avec amertume. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Hermione rayonnante. Elle avait le teint livide. Elle arrivait pas à se sentir bien. Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Elle se rajusta et essaya de paraître normal.

« Entrez » Lana ouvrit la porte.

« Lana » s'écria Hermione. Elle se dirigea vers la blonde et l'enlaça. Quand elles se détachèrent, Lana se rendit compte de la présence de l'homme et lui fit un signe de tête. Celui-ci le leva et lui baisa la main.

« Vous êtes une Malfoy c'est ca ? » Dit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

« Euh... Oui … Lana » Elle le regarda incrédule.

« Gaël » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Lana le regarda les sourcils fronçait puis regarda Hermione.

« Il est sérieux lui ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Hermione sourit.

« Arrête, ca marche pas avec elle » Fit-elle à son ami. Gaël fit un moue faussement déçu et alla s'assoir sur la chaise.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller » Déclara la blonde.

« Si, ne t'en fait pas, je suis fatiguée c'est tout » Mentit-elle.

« C'est drôle, Dray me dit la même chose. Mais c'est bizarre, j'arrive pas à vous croire » conclut-t-elle. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

« Oui désolée, tu voulais plus entendre parler de lui mais il fallait que je te le dise » La lionne ne répondit pas. Il y a deux semaine, quand les fiançailles venait d'être annulé, Lana s'était rendu chez Hermione pour lui parler. Cette dernière lui avait fait jurer de ne plus lui parler de son cousin mais elles ne s'étaient pas revus depuis.

« Je suis venus pour te dire au revoir » ajouta Lana.

« Quoi ? Déjà ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Hermione.

« Ça fait déjà trois semaines que je suis là, faut bien que je rentre chez moi » Elle lui fit un sourire encouragent. La brune la prit dans ses bras.

« On se donne des nouvelles et puis tu seras toujours la bienvenue chez moi, d'accord ? » Lana sourit de plus belle.

« Allez, j'y vais ! Prends ca et lis le quand je serais parti, ok ? »

« Ok » Elle lui donna un petit morceau de papier, lui fit un dernier sourire et sortit de la pièce. Hermione tournait le papier nerveusement dans ses mains. Elle releva la tête vers Gaël. Celui-ci lui prit le papier des mains et lu :

_« Peut être que je t'ai juré de ne plus te parler de lui mais écrire c'est pas la même chose : tous les jours à minuit, depuis deux semaines, il va au pub dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Peut être devrais-tu le rejoindre …? »_

« Tu devrais peut être l'écou... »_ Bammm(1),_ Hermione s'écroula sur le sol.

« Mione ca va ? » s'affola-t-il. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta hors de la pièce à la recherche d'un docteur. Il vit Amy et elle lui indiqua une chambre. Ils l'allongèrent sur un lit et Amy l'examina rapidement.

« Oh non, oh non ... » lâcha-t-elle paniquée. Elle sortit de la chambre. Gaël regarda Hermione impuissant et commença à faire les cents pas. Amy revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux autres docteurs arrivèrent avec elle.

« Tu peux pas rester là » lui dit-elle.

« Mais dis moi que c'est rien de grave » Elle regarda interdite. Puis elle réussit à lui dire :

« Elle est entrain de faire une hémorragie interne ... »

« Mais vous allez réussir à la soigner c'est rien ca pour des sorciers … Pas vrai ? » demanda-t-il. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui ajouta :

« Ça reste facile quand il n'y a pas la vie d'un bébé en danger ... »

**Des questions ? ^^ Encore désolée pour le retard ! **

**(1) Bammm : c'est le seul bruit qui m'est venu en tête pour vous refaire le bruit de quand on tombe parterre. C'est ridicule je sais x)**

**A bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Bisouss bisousss**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mariie : Elle est très douteuse, hein ? Mercii pour le reviews ! :)**

**Steiphya : La pauvre je m'acharne sur elle quand même ^^**

**NY0Z3KA : Ton plan est plutôt pas mal ! Il va peut être se passer comme ça … On verra bien ^^**

**Diamsley : Et je te remercie ! C'est mieux quand y'a du suspense ! Qu'en penses tu ?**

**Estrella'zz : J'avoue ! Bravoo ! Dans le chapitre 14 tu verras si le bébé va simplifier … ou pas !**

**AzaeliaArcamenel : La suite c'est maintenant !**

**Anonyme : Je te laisse lire la suite alors !**

**Maraudeuz-alicia : Oui ils vont la sauver quand même ! Je vais pas la laisser mourir ^^**

**Svetlana Corwelayne : Non, elle est tombée enceinte par le saint esprit ^^ ! La confrontation sera dans le Chapitre 15 !**

**J'ai assez de retard pour vous raconter ma vie, alors sans plus attendre …**

**La suite ! **

« Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu » s'écria Ginny en entrant dans la chambre. Elle prit Amy dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers le lit. Hermione était allongé, les yeux fermés. Elle avait reprit ses couleurs et semblait sereine dans son sommeil. Ginny posa ses mains sur les siennes. Elle avait l'air si forte mais pourtant elle était si fragile. Elle sourit.

« Tu sais, je t'ai fais venir parce que... » commença Amy. La rousse se retourna vers elle, inquiète.

« Il y a eu une complication ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Non, elle est en pleine forme, même le bébé a survécu... » elle dit cette phrase à toute vitesse.

« Quoi? » Ginny fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha de Amy.

« Tu me fais peur arrête ! » déclara-t-elle paniquée.

« Elle est enceinte » lâcha la brune. Ginny se mit à rire mais son rire devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

« C'est une blague ? Hein Amy ? Dis moi que c'est une blague ! » elle l'attrapa et la secoua légèrement cherchant dans son regard l'ironie de cette phrase. Mais rien.

« Oh non, oh non... » souffla Ginny. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, sa main sur son ventre et la respiration rapide. Elle inspirait et expirait bruyamment.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Amy.

« Oh non, oh non... » continuait-elle.

« Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? » demanda la brune. Ginny s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Ils vont la tuer... »

« Qui ca ? »

« Harry et Ron ! Hermione un enfant avec Malfoy ! Oh oui ils vont la tuer et à lui aussi ! »

« Mais tu sais elle peut toujours avorter ! » s'enquit Amy. Un petit gémissement leur firent tourner la tête vers le lit.

« Qui va avorter ? » Hermione venait de se réveiller. Ginny se leva et l'enlaça.

« Tu nous a fait une de ces peurs ! »

« Mais qui va avorter ? Ginny tu vas quand même pas avorter ? » ajouta-t-elle.

« Non c'est pas moi » la rassura-t-elle.

« Hermione il faut qu... » commença Amy.

« Faut que tu te repose ! » coupa Ginny. Elle prit Amy par la main et sortit de la chambre.

« Elle est pas prête encore, on attend qu'elle se rétablisse... » Après un petit moment de réflexion, Amy approuva.

« Je dois y aller ! Merci pour elle ! » elle s'éloigna et rajouta :

« Et surtout tu lui dis rien ! » Amy souffla un bon coup et retourna à l'intérieur.

« Elle est où Ginny ? » demanda Hermione.

« Elle a du partir » Elle voulut se relever mais une douleur au ventre la dissuada.

« Aiiiie » gémit-elle « Qu'est ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Tu as fais une hémorragie interne »

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

« Euh.. on va te faire des examens pour savoir »

« Rien de grave ? »

« Non ... Non ... » « A part que tu sois enceinte » se dit-elle pour elle même.

« J'ai d'autres patients, je reviens plus tard ! » et elle sortit de la pièce.

Décidément elle n'aimait pas cette situation et se languissait que ca se finisse déjà. Elle marchait le long du couloir quand elle vit Ron. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main un bouquet de rose.

« Bonjour Amy! Tu sais dans quel chambre elle est ? »

« Salut Ron! Elle est juste la » Elle lui montra la chambre de sa main.

« Ginny m'a dit ce qui lui est arrivé... Je voulais quand même qu'elle sache que quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là pour elle même si on se prend souvent la tête... » lui dit-il mal à l'aise.

« Ah je pensais que tu l'aurai mal pris ... » s'enquit-elle.

« Pourquoi je l'aurai mal pris ? » il était déconcerter.

« Bah tu sais... Vous étés ensemble y'a pas longtemps encore et qu'elle soit enceinte de quelqu'un d'autre je pensais que... » mais elle s'arrêta devant le visage décomposé du jeune homme.

« Oh je pensais que Ginny te l'avait dit » se précipita-t-elle de rajouter. Il reprit ses esprits plus vite qu'il aurait cru et lui répondit :

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je me suis pas encore fait à l'idée. Merci Amy ! » Il lui fit un sourire crispé et se dirigea dans la chambre de son "amie". Amy le regarda s'en aller puis elle décida de ne pas trop s'en mêler et partit dans l'autre direction. Quand Ron entra dans la chambre, Hermione était encore réveiller. En le voyant, elle lui fit un grand sourire. Quand à lui, il se ravisa de lui crier dessus. Même si rien que l'idée d'imaginer un bébé Malfoy dans le ventre de sa meilleure amie le dégoutait, le répugnait, il ne pouvait lui dire quelque chose. Elle avait l'air si fragile, d'être si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas lui la blesser encore plus.

« Il n'est pas venue, hein ? » lâcha-t-il. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Même pas capable d'assumer ses actes ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« C'est pas grave Ron , j'ai pas besoin de lui tu sais ? Je vous ai à vous et ca suffit ! » le rassura-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui ? Tu rigoles là j'espère ? » s'écria-t-il. Il était devenue tout rouge de colère. Il jeta le bouquet parterre et sortit de la chambre. Hermione était perdu. Il lui en voulait et elle aussi mais c'était clair maintenant, il lui avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour elle, alors pourquoi serait-il venue la voir ? C'est vrai c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cette état mais avec le temps, un chagrin d'amour s'efface et il n'avait pas besoin de venir la voir pour lui rappeler à quel point elle avait du mal à tourner la page. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues et quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'endormit la boule au ventre ...

Il était 15h17 quand Draco regarda sa montre pour la cinquième fois en dix minutes. Il était assit à son bureau, il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait faire et maintenant il s'emmerdait royalement. Il mit ses pieds sur son bureau et commença à tripoter sa baguette. Il entendit vaguement un homme s'engueulait avec quelqu'un dans les couloirs quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Draco manqua de tomber à la renverse et se releva baguette brandit.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de rentrez ! » dit un petit gros moustachu. Il se fit claquer la porte au nez.

« Malfoy je vais te tuer ! »

« Weasley ? » Draco regarda le roux, rouge de colère, baguette à la main, incrédule.

« ENFLURE ! Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! Tu as profité d'elle et maintenant tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer ce que tu fais ! » Il lui jeta un sort mais Malfoy l'évita.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Weasley ? » Ron ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait a s'acharner sur lui.

« WEASLEY ARRETE ! » cria-t-il. Draco le ligota, Ron tomba position assise, il voulut se débattre mais il n'arriva pas. Le blond s'approcha de lui, la baguette en avant.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » répéta-t-il plus calmement cette fois.

« Tu n'es qu'un lâche Malfoy ! » Siffla-t-il.

« Mais tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ? » S'écria-t-il.

« Comment un Malfoy même pas né peut déjà pouvoir tuer quelqu'un ? »

« Quel Malfoy ? De quoi tu parles ? » il était perdu et ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il lui disait.

« Le tien et le sien ! » Cracha-t-il.

« QUOI ? » lâcha-t-il. Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche et fixa Ron, apeuré.

« T'étais pas au courant ? » demanda Ron, perdu à son tour.

« J'ai l'air d'avoir une tête au courant ? » répondit-il sèchement. D'un coup de baguette, il le libéra des liens.

« Merci » murmura Ron.

« Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Hier soir, elle a fait une hémorragie interne. J'ai demandé à Ginny d'où venait hémorragie mais elle a pas su me dire. Quand je suis arrivé à St Mangouste j'ai vu une infirmière et pensant que j'étais au courant, alors que non Ginny voulait me le cacher je suis sur, elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte.

« Alors elle est vraiment... enceinte ? » fit Draco quelques secondes de silence plus tard. Il acquiesça. Il resta muet et fixa le sol puis dit-il enfin :

« De... moi ? »

« Non de moi ! Imbécile ! » Il ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque puis plus longtemps après cette fois, il lui demanda :

« Et elle va le ... garder ? » Il le regarda impuissant. Ron se releva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Pour ca, tu n'as qu'a allez lui demander... » 

**Et voilaa ! Que de quiproquo, hein ? ^^ Oui les chapitres sont courts je sais mais je suis obligée de m'arrêter pour vous laisser en suspense ^^  
>Allez bonne nuit !<br>Bisouss bisouss**


	15. Chapter 15

**Maraudeuz-alicia : Si tu aimes, alors t'étais servi en quiproquos !**

**Steiphya : Merciii ! Apres plus d'une semaine de retard, la suite est arrivée !**

**Mariie : Je sais que la suite était urgente pour toi et que j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard mais j'espere que ce chapitre comblera le retard ^^**

**Elliot : Pour la discussion … Je t'en dis pas plus, tu verras par toi même !**

**Cryse: Le chapitre est enfin arrivé ! **

**Bon je sais je déconne, plus d'une semaine de retard mais entre les révisions de français, les préparatifs des fiançailles et les moments de détente j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite ! Je vous embête pas plus !**

« Elle attend un enfant, MON enfant ! Qu'est ce que je vais faire maintenant ? » se lamenta-t-il. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Aller la voir ? Non, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas quoi penser. En parler à Lana ? Non, elle est trop dangereuse, elle en avait assez fait pour l'instant. En parler à Blaise ? Non plus, il est trop partial à son gout. Et sa mère alors ? Il releva la tête et regarda l'heure 16h13. Il avait pas encore fini de travailler mais tant pis. Le ministère pouvait bien se passer de lui pour les trois quart d'heure qui lui rester. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau d'un pas dynamique.  
>Quand il arriva chez lui, sa mère faisait du rangement. Elle avait déplacé les meubles de place. Quand il la vit, il sourit. Ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses journées, elle s'amusait à tout changer de place.<p>

« Dray ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai fini plus tôt » Il se ravisa subitement. Qu'est ce qui lui arrivait ? Se confier à sa mère ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'est pas comme si il avait touché le fond... Si ? Elle le regarda interloqué.

« Je voudrais te parler » se décida enfin à lui dire. Il avait vraiment touché le fond : mettre Granger enceinte.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » Elle laissa retomber le sofa dans un bruit assourdissant et alla s'assoir. Il l'a rejoint.

« C'est pas trop tôt ? » répéta-t-il. Elle le fixa et lui répondit :

« Ça fait deux semaines que tu es dans un salle état ! Non pas physiquement - ajouta-t-elle en le voyant froncer les sourcils (1) - mais mentalement ! Oh bien sur, tu es un Malfoy bien entrainer pour cacher ses sentiments mais n'oublie pas que je suis ta mère Draco et rien ne m'échappe ! » Un rire s'échappa de sa bouche. Il se sentait ridicule. Qu'allait-il lui dire maintenant exactement : « Écoute maman, je me suis tapé une fille et maintenant elle attend un enfant, qu'est ce que je fais ? » En pensant à ca, il eut un autre rire qui s'échappa. De toute façon il avait pas le choix, il devait lui dire ca. D'une autre manière, certes, mais avec ce contenue.

« Je t'écoute » ajouta Narcissa.

« J'ai eu … des rapports avec quelqu'un … enfin, une fille quoi et … il y a eu … comment dire … des complications ? Oui voilà, des complications … » Il fixa sa mère en attendant sa réponse.

« Quel genre de complications ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Bah tu vois, des complications … enfin une complication plutôt ! »

« Je vais devenir grand mère ? » s'écria-t-elle.

« Chuttttt ! Ne dis pas ca ! Il faudrait déjà que je devienne le père » lâcha-t-il.

« Comment ca ? » dit-elle incertaine.

« Écoute, avec cette fille c'était juste pour passer du bon temps … au début. Mais je devais me fiancer avec Asteria et il était hors de question que j'annule. Il aurait pas voulut . Et en plus un Malfoy se doit de tenir à ses engagements. Il leur avait fait la promesse que je l'épouserai et je comptais bien le faire mais à partir du moment où elle t'a balancé à travers la pièce, même plus j'y pensé. Mais c'était trop tard vis à vis d'_elle_. Je lui avais déjà fait du mal et la j'apprends qu'elle est enceinte de moi... Je sais même pas si déjà elle me pardonnera et en plus si je veux devenir père ! » il prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Et cette fille, se serait pas Dr Granger ? » Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage de Narcissa. Draco releva la tête et la regarda apeuré.

« Co...comment tu sais ? »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, que faisait-elle le jour des fiançailles, ici ? » l'interroga-t-elle. Il se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Décidément, sa mère avait tout juste depuis le début. Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, elle le rassura :

« Tu sais, le mariage de ton père et moi était un mariage de convenance. Au début, c'était pas facile, même si ton père faisait des efforts pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Mais petit à petit les sentiments se sont installés et nous sommes devenus ce que nous étions jusqu'à la mort de ton père, même si nous avons pas toujours les même opinions »

« Et pourquoi tu me dis tout ca ? »

« Parce que ton père faisait pas toujours les bons choix, comme ton mariage avec Greengrass, tu as voulus suivre son choix et je suis assez fière de toi car j'aurai pas pu la supporte d'avantage -elle sourit- mais le destin a voulu que tu ne l'épouse pas et en plus de ca tu tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille, de ton plein gré »

« J'ai jamais voulu tombé amoureux d'elle ! » s'écria-t-il en se levant.

« Si tu le dis. Mais en tout cas, si tu ne l'appréciait un minimum, tu n'aurai pas passé du temps avec elle » Elle avait vu juste. Si il n'avait pas aimé leur première nuit ensemble, ils ne se seraient revu. Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entré.

« Là tu as enfin le choix de pouvoir être avec la femme que t'aimes et en plus elle attend ton enfant » surenchérit-elle. Il s'arrêta devant la porte. La voix de sa mère avait résonné dans le hall d'entré. Elle avait touché les deux points : il l'aimait et elle attendait _son_ enfant.

« Alors Hermy ca va mieux ? » Amy entrait dans la chambre avec une petite fiole à la main. Hermione était allongée sur son lit d'hôpital et feuilleté la gazette du sorcier. Quand elle entendit son amie rentrer, elle posa le journal sur le lit.

« Oui, je vais très bien ! Alors tu as les résultats des examens ? » dit-elle impatiente. Elle attendait les résultats et n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

« C'est que j'attends Ginny... » répondit-elle hésitante.

« Tout à l'heure c'était : il y avait un problème dans les résultats, il fallait les refaire et maintenant tu attends Ginny ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Amy ? C'est grave ? » Elle commençait à s'inquiéter sur son état de santé. A ce moment là, la porte de sa chambre se rouvrit.

« Ça y est je suis là ! Pourquoi tu m'as faite venir Amy ? » Ginny venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

« Il faut qu'on lui dise » déclara Amy d'un voix sérieuse.

« Pas maintenant, elle n'est pas encore prête » lui dit-elle à voix basse.

« Me dire quoi ? » demanda Hermione. Ses deux amies la regardèrent puis machinalement elles allèrent s'assoir une de chaque coté sur le lit. Hermione les regarda, paniqué.

« J'ai peur » lâcha-t-elle. Ses deux amies sourirent.

« Tu es … enceinte » réussit à dire Amy.

« Quoi ? Mais de qui ? » fut la seule réponse d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils.

« A toi de nous le dire ! » fit Ginny, un sourire en coin.

« Non … Mais je veux dire … Oh putain ! J'ai un mini Malfoy dans mon ventre ? » demanda-t-elle, pas trop sur d'avoir bien comprit.

« A part d'avoir eu des rapports avec quelqu'un autre » répondit Amy.

« Mais vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? A part Malfoy, vous voulez que ca soit de qui ? » s'écria-t-elle. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf.

« C'est toi tu dis n'importe quoi ! Respire Mione, respire ! » Hermione respira un grand coup puis se dégagea du lit.

« Où tu vas ? » s'écrièrent Amy et Ginny d'une même voix.

« Je vais le tuer ! » cria Hermione. Amy lui barra le passage.

« Pousse toi ! » Elle essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de son amie mais n'y arriva pas.

« Arrête ! Maintenant tu vas me faire un plaisir d'aller t'assoir ! » fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Hermione se calma et obéit. Après un long silence, elle demanda :

« Et mon ventre, il va bien ? » Voyant ses amies la regarder bizarrement elle rajouta :

« C'est d'un Malfoy qui s'agit ! Il a du me pourrir le ventre comme son père m'a pourrit la vie » Elles ne dirent rien. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment réagir, elle était enceinte et de lui en plus ! Il manquait plus que ca. Elle posa machinalement sa main sur son ventre.

« Qui est au courant ? » dit-elle enfin.

« Amy, Harry, toi et moi » répondit Ginny.

« Et Ron ... » lâcha Amy.

« Quoi ? » firent-elles en cœur.

« Je croyais que tu lui avais dit ... » se défendit-elle.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il croyait aussi que je le savais, vu qu'il m'a demandé si il était venu me voir »

« Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? » demanda Ginny.

« Bah écoute je vais me faire un petit kiffe et le garder comme ca tous les jours quand je verrai mon enfant, je verrai aussi l'autre Enflure ! » Elle avait dit cette phrase le plus naturellement possible.

« Tu vas lui dire avant d'avorter ? » s'enquit Amy.

« Je sais pas ... »

« Ron a du aller le voir » fit Ginny.

« Tu crois ? »

« J'en suis sur »

Draco était allongé sur son canapé quand quelqu'un vint poser une main sur son épaule. Il sursauta et se retrouva parterre. Un rire enfantin résonna dans la pièce. Ça devrait être un cauchemar, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un petit métisse. Il lâcha un cri.

« Tu as autant peur des enfants que ca, Dray ? » Blaise se tenait debout avec son fils dans les bras. Pansy était parti dans un fou rire.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Et quelle heure il est ? » demanda Draco d'une voix endormit.

« Il est 21h00 ! » répondit Pansy. Il se leva et les regarda méfiant.

« Je suppose que vous avez parlé à ma mère tous les deux ? » Tous les deux acquiescèrent. Il s'assit sur le canapé suivit de ses amis.

« Allez ! Je vous écoute » fit-il nonchalamment.

« Nous ? On a rien à dire » Pansy prit Jimmy dans ses bras et le déposa sur les genoux de son parrain. Draco sourit. Il lui fit un gros bisous sur sa joue.

« Et toi t'as quelque chose à dire ? » dit Draco au petit. Ce dernier le regarda et fronça les sourcils puis il se mit à rire. Draco se mit à rire à son tour.

« Ah ca va j'ai compris ! Vous voulez m'amadouer avec Jimmy mais ca ne marche pas avec moi » le blond se leva et déposa le petit sur les genoux de son père. Pansy le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu sais, avoir un enfant est le plus beau cadeau que la vie puisse te faire. Tu as d'abord eu la chance de ne pas te fiancer avec Asteria et maintenant tu as la chance d'être parent avec la femme que tu aimes. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? » lui dit-elle d'une voix rassurante.

« Je sais pas Pansy ! C'est déjà difficile pour moi d'être amoureux et on me demande en plus de ca de devenir père ? C'est pas comme ca que j'avais prévu de fonder une famille ! »

« Tu l'avais prévu comment ? Te marier avec une femme qui tu n'aimes même pas ? Faire des enfants à cette femme ? C'est ca pour toi de fonder une famille ? Pas pour moi désolée »

« Je sais même pas ce que je veux Pan' ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Il faut que tu ailles la voir et d'abord que tu t'excuse pour le connard que tu es et l'histoire de fonder une famille vient après » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Il la regarda et sourit.

« Il est obligé qu'elle m'excuse, je suis quand même le plus beau des connard, non ? » Il l'embrassa. Blaise arriva avec Jimmy dans les bras.

« C'est qui qui va avoir un cousin ? » fit-il à Jimmy.

_Le lendemain …_

Il regarda sa montre il était 11:47. Dans dix minutes il allait en pause déjeuné. Il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

« Allo ? »

« Lana ? »

« Oh Dray ! Ça fait plaisir de t'entendre ! »

« J'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer ! »

« Tout s'est arrangé avec Hermione ? »

« Non pas encore ! »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je vais être papa »

« Quoi ? L'autre pute est enceinte ? Non mais je suis sure que c'est même pas de toi qu'elle est enceinte ! C'est juste pour que tu la reprenne ! »

« Mais je te parles pas d'elle ! C'est Hermione qui est enceinte ! »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! Mais pourquoi ca s'est pas arrangé avec elle alors ? » Il lui raconta alors tout du début à la fin.

« MAIS T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR ALLER LA VOIR ? » cria-t-elle à l'haut-parleur.

« J'y vais ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas »

« Allo ? Allo ? » Elle avait déjà raccrocher.

A midi pile, il sortit de son bureau et transplana chez lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se déshabiller que son portable sonna.

« Tu fais chier Lana »

« Elle est entrain d'avorter » lâcha-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ? » il avait l'air paniqué.

« J'ai eu Ginny qui m'a dit qu'elle allait avorter » Il raccrocha et couru dehors pour transplaner. Chez elle, Lana abordait un sourire en coin. Quand il arriva à St Mangouste, il demanda à l'accueil où se trouvait le Docteur Granger, la secrétaire lui dit le numéro de chambre. Il couru jusqu'à la chambre et ouvrit la porte sans se donner la peine de toquer.

« STOP ! PLUS PERSONNE NE … bouge » Amy, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione regardèrent l'homme, incrédule.

**Et voilaaa ! Mais surtout ne me tuez pas pour le retard ^^ ! La discussion entre Hermione et Draco c'est dans le prochain chapitre !**

**Allez je vais au dodo !**

**Bisous bisouss**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sidoudou : Bon ok j'ai mis encore plus de temps que la dernière fois mais ne m'en veut pas, heinn ? 3**

**Maraudeuz-alicia : C'est plus marrant de couper dans ces moments là ^^.**

**Ecchymose : Ton review me fait très plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira vu que c'est le dernier mais une deuxième histoire est en cours d'écriture, j'espère que tu passeras la lire !**

**Mariie : Mercii ! Je te laisses lire le dernier chapitre de l'histoire !**

**Missmarlyne : Mercii beaucoup ^^ ! **

**Et voilà, le dernier chapitre est arrivé ! Oui, vous allez me tuer ! Non seulement je met cent ans à poster le chapitre mais en plus c'est le dernier... En espérant que ce dernier chapitre soit à la hauteur !**

_« STOP ! PLUS PERSONNE NE … bouge » Amy, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione regardèrent l'homme, incrédule. _

« Tu te prends pour un flic maintenant, Malfoy ? » dit Harry, sarcastique. Celui-ci ne prit la peine de répondre, trop concentré sur ce qu'il allait dire. Il chercha Hermione du regard. Elle était assise sur son lit d'hôpital, appuyé sur la tête de lit. Ses deux mains se posèrent instinctivement sur son ventre en le regardant incertaine.

« Écoute Granger, je pense qu'on devrai parler avant que tu ne fasse une bêtise » il s'arrêta un moment puis reprit :

« Du moins, si tu l'as pas déjà fait... »

« Et si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que ça changerai ? » répondit-elle froidement.

« Rien du tout. Juste le fait que sans ça, je n'aurai pas ouvert les yeux » dit-il amèrement.

« _Ca_, comme tu dis, n'a pas besoin de ta pitié » siffla-t-elle.

« Qui te parles de pitié ? » s'écria-t-il. Amy sursauta, elle attrapa Ginny par la main.

« Ginny, faut qu'on prenne rendez vous pour ta prochaine échographie » Ginny se laissa faire.

« Et le papa est aussi bien concerné » rajouta Amy à l'adresse de Harry. Celui-ci hésita. Il regarda tour à tour Draco et Hermione puis se résigna à les suivre en daignant bien à lancer un regard noir au blond. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la pièce. Draco et Hermione posèrent alors leur regard sur Ron. Le jeune homme se sentit mal à l'aise et prit la direction de la porte.

« Au faite, Merci... » lâcha Draco . Le concerné se retourna et le détailla.

« C'est pour le petit que je l'ai fait, pas pour vous » Il referma la porte derrière lui. Draco la fixa. Elle regardait ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça, mais pas du tout. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Elle n'avait même pas eu l'idée qui puisse venir, affronter ses responsabilités. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur la sienne, qui elle, n'avait pas quitté son ventre. Draco s'était assis sur le lit et la fixait toujours. Elle détourna le regard. Le voir, lui était insupportable. Mais pourquoi était-il venu ? Elle avait enfin prise la décision … La décision d'avorter. Et le voilà là, devant elle pour qu'ils se _parlent_ avant de faire _une bêtise_. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle avait fait trop de bêtises : coucher avec lui, tomber amoureuse de lui et tomber enceinte de lui. Elle balaya la pièce du regard. Ils étaient parti pour la laisser seule avec lui. Sauf que maintenant, elle se sentait impuissante . Elle croisa son regard. Ses yeux gris perçant n'avait cessé de la fixer depuis que Ron avait quitté la pièce. Elle soutint difficilement son regard.

« Qui t'as parlé de pitié ? » répéta-t-il en retirant sa main de la sienne.

« Ma foi, c'est évident Malfoy ! Tu me rejettes et là tu apprends que je suis enceinte, tu reviens comme une fleure ? Mais désolée pour toi, je ne suis pas un jardin ! » s'écria-t-elle. Draco releva son sourcil. Elle le regarda puis sourit.

« Un jardin ? » fit le blond un sourire en coin. Elle se sentait ridicule. « Je ne suis pas un jardin ? Mais qu'est ce qui te prends Hermione ? » se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle perdait ses moyens avec lui, elle le savait. « Tu es faible Mione ! Reprends toi vite ! ». Elle essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits, ce qu'elle réussit avec succès. A son tour, Draco redevint plus sérieux. Celui-ci se sentait déstabilisé par la jeune femme. Ce qu'elle pouvait être imprévisible par moment.

« Tu sais ... » commença-t-il.

« Je t'ai attendu au Pub ce jour là … et tous les jours de la semaine d'ailleurs ... » Elle ne l'écoutait plus à présent. Elle repensa alors au mot que Lana lui avait laissé en partant avant de faire son hémorragie.

_« Peut être que je t'ai juré de ne plus te parler de lui mais écrire c'est pas la même chose : tous les jours à minuit, depuis deux semaines, il va au pub dans l'espoir de te retrouver. Peut être devrais-tu le rejoindre …? »_

« Ça va pas ? » s'enquit Draco. Il l'avait attendu, avant même de savoir qu'elle était enceinte. Elle le regarda puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sans comprendre, il répondit à son sourire. Elle lui prit sa main et la déposa sur son ventre.

« Je te présentes Malfoy junior » dit-elle, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. Draco souleva le t-shirt d'Hermione pour laisser entrevoir son ventre. Celle-ci se raidit.

« Granger aurait-elle peur de me montrer son ventre alors qu'elle m'a déjà laissé voir son anatomie entière ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui tapa l'épaule. Il déposa délicatement un bisous sur le ventre de la future maman puis approcha son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

« Malfoy, tu peux pas savoir comme je peux te haïr » lâcha-t-elle.

« Alors moi ... » répondit-il. Il s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle passa ses mains autour de son cou pour approfondir leur baiser. Draco se détacha d'elle, son sourire toujours en coin.

« Tu veux qu'on lui fasse un jumeau ? »

« Tais toi Malfoy »

« Vaut mieux pour toi que tu m'appelle par mon prénom, Granger »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« La façon dont tu prononce mon nom … comment dirai-je ... ? M'excite !»

« Ah oui ? Alors viens par la … Malfoy ... » Et elle s'empara à son tour de ses lèvres.

_2 ans et 8 mois plus tard …_

_« Et qui c'est qui est entrain de filmer ? C'est qui ? C'est Parrain ! » Draco tenait dans ses mains un bébé âgé d'une semaine. _

_« Dray, laisse la tranquille » Hermione était assise en tailleur sur le canapé de l'appartement de Draco, devenu maintenant leur appartement. Elle s'était à peine remise de son accouchement._

_« Draco laisse moi là ! » fit une voix derrière la camera. _

_« Tu veux aller avec parrain ? Tu veux ? » demanda Draco au bébé (comme si il allait repondre...). _

_« Quoi ? Tu veux pas aller avec parrain ? T'as raison ! T'es mieux avec Papa, pas vrai ? » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du bébé._

_« Dray, cesse de faire l'enfant et passe Marina à Ron ! » dit Hermione, amusé._

_« T'as entendu ce que dit ta femme Malfoy ? Passe moi là ! » fit Ron derrière la camera. _

_« D'accord mais d'abord faut que je lui apprenne quelque chose. Écoute moi mon bébé, si plus tard que te ramènes à la maison et que tu me dis que t'es amoureuse soit d'un Potter, d'un Weasley ou d'un Zabini, sache que je te renierai ! » _

Marina Malfoy fêtait ses 2 ans aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tous autour d'une télévision, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle un grand carré noir avec des images qui défilent chez les moldus et regardaient les vidéos de la petite à la naissance. Il y avait les Zabini avec Jimmy âgé maintenant de 3 ans et demi, Les Potter avec James âgé de 2 ans et demi, il avait les cheveux roux de sa mère et le yeux vert de son père, Ron, le parrain et Lana la marraine de Marina. Quant à Marina, assise sur le genou de son père, avait les cheveux bruns de sa mère et les yeux gris de son père.

Quand l'anniversaire fut fini, Draco et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, tendrement enlacés.

« Je t'aime » fit Hermione en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi » répondit-il, en affichant un sourire. Ils se regardèrent sans parler un bon moment.

« Mione ? » appela enfin Draco.

« Hmm ? »

« Ça te dit de lui faire un petit frère ou une petite ? » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment du monde. Hermione sourit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« On peut même commencer maintenant … Malfoy » et elle l'embrassa langoureusement.

**FIN**

**Ça y est l'histoire est fini ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette histoire et c'est grâce à vos reviews qui m'ont encouragé ! Alors je vais continuer sur cette lancée et pour ceux qui ont apprécié mon histoire, une deuxième histoire est en route ! Elle sort tout droit de l'imagination de ma cousine et de moi même. On a pas encore trouvé le titre mais cette phrase résume l'histoire :**

**Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione devient la nounou de Lucio Malfoy, quatre ans ?**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir lu ma fic et en espérant vous retrouver dans les prochaines !**

**Bisous bisous **


End file.
